<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Cold Blood by DerpLegoshi (orphan_account), SaberGatomon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693831">In Cold Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DerpLegoshi'>DerpLegoshi (orphan_account)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaberGatomon/pseuds/SaberGatomon'>SaberGatomon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In Cold Blood [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Zootopia (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Romance, F/M, Murder, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, a lil' fluff, wildehopps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:28:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DerpLegoshi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaberGatomon/pseuds/SaberGatomon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"He knew that night he was going to die." </p><p>Beyond the surface, Zootopia has its dark secrets, hidden beneath the underground, with political corruption, and savagery.</p><p>When a group of male bunnies are preyed upon within the Tundra District of Zootopia, Nick and Judy are once again tasked on investigating the string of killings that have now tainted the image of Zootopia. However, the investigation becomes increasingly complex, as funding for the ZPD is suddenly cut, and evidence seemingly goes missing out of nowhere, suggesting a political pawn is at work. As the prey and herbivore of Zootopia become increasingly fearful for their safety, Nick and Judy must battle their developing relationship, and find a Serial killer that kills in the heart of the Tundra.</p><p>Note to readers: I am rewriting much of the Plot of "In Cold Blood", to ensure the best quality possible. Chapters will be released once two weeks or so, and I am aiming on keeping the story to its best potential. Thank you for your patience.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bonnie Hopps/Stu Hopps, Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In Cold Blood [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. In Cold Blood (Prologue)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Editor's Note: I came upon this story by happenstance. I was immediately engrossed into this story. I noted a few mistakes in the text, but the story was one I thought should be told. I asked our "esteemed" author if he desired an editor and he agreed, giving me co-authorship. I'm hoping that this will be a beneficial arrangement for both myself and the author, but also for you the reader. I won't change his story, as I'm enjoying how it's progressing, but will smooth out the rough edges and make it more reader friendly.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You gave my story a chance, and I really appreciate you taking the time to even glimpse at it. Looking back at my old work, I have decided I want to flesh it out more, and really drive the direction where I want the plot to go. Although some may miss my original chapters, there were well too many plot holes and pointless OC's that contributed nothing to the story. Nick and Judy were not written to the best of my ability. I now know exactly what I'm going to write, and how I'm going to write it. I know it's a lot to adjust to, but I do not want to publish a work that is not of my best quality. I am so sorry in advance for this drastic change. I hope you guys can give me that chance you gave me at the very start and stick through with me.</p><p>NOTE: Many chapters will contain fluff, and relationship/world building, with little to no mature content. However, Chapters 1 and 6 respectively contain depictions of graphic violence, and feel free to skip these if you so choose. They are discussed in some detail in the next chapters, so the reading experience will be ill affected. Thank you for understanding!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  <strong>“The sweetest smiles hold the darkest secrets...”<br/>
</strong></p><p>  <strong>― <span class="authorOrTitle">Sara Shepard</span></strong></p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Beyond the surface, Zootopia has its dark secrets, hidden beneath the underground, with political corruption, and savagery. It manifests itself under the eyes of many who roam the streets, not batting an eye to the occasional shuffling of the feet of a specific carnivore, or their pupils ever so slightly dilated. </p><p> </p><p>It was a seemingly perfect utopia, where anyone and everyone could become anything they desired. Its advertisements spread across the country, its technology astonishing to anyone who traveled to Zootopia. It was a perfect world it seemed, living in harmony. The crime rate was low, the Z.P.D. had just appointed its first Fox and Bunny officer duo. Lionheart stood tall and proud, on a stable foundation as the city continued to build to the sky above, its towering infrastructure a beacon of light to those looking for a life in the city, to live a life of success, a dream so many had wished for. But there was so much more, right under their muzzles. </p><p> </p><p>The carnivores of Zootopia, who controlled their instincts, and were able to live side by side, were starting to hear the calling of their ancestors, the desire, and craving for meat. A market, underground, connected itself in each district, seemingly invisible from the public eye. Nobody knew, there were no leads and no evidence. When Zootopia was focused on a heroic bunny cop saving what seemed civilization from political sabotage by Bellwether, Lionheart was brooding his own plan in the depths of his office, the money at stake. Its blood-covered crinkled paper passed from paw to paw, bloodlust and greed pained all over it, for him to pocket. Lionheart was chasing after an impossible dream, the painted image of utopia he so desperately tried to grasp from his father, falling out of his paws onto the ground below him. The mammal Inclusive initiative only drove their desire more, and a small minority of Carnivores had finally snapped. Living under his administration for so many years, the hunger was unbearable. In the dark of night, secret exchanges, under the table conversations occurred with Lionheart. Behind closed doors, money was cashed and stored for his own personal interest, and the enticing desire of meat becoming a commodity was growing.</p><p> </p><p>There was no questioning of his methods because very few knew. Lionheart was feeling the pressure from Bogo, and the city expected so much from him. He puffed out his chest, made the speeches for inducting Nick into the first precinct, a bubbly tone trying to trap behind the malice that gritted between his fangs. It was all part of a plan he was scheming, while Bellwether did her own dirty work. </p><p> </p><p>Lionheart wanted to feel the control his father did over Zootopia, with an iron-fist. He had let the control slip so far from his grasp, that he was hanging on his authority by a thread. Judy Hopps, objectively the best officer of the first precinct, a proud Zootopian citizen, trying to make the world a better place. Her sidekick, an ex con-artist fox in his mid-'30s, made seemingly the perfect duo. Everything Bellwether threw in their way, they hurtled over it with relative ease. There was no winning for Bellwether and the shackles on her feeble body as the Z.P.D. dragged her out of the museum was a silent indication that Hopps and Wilde were not two mammals to mess with. Lionheart knew he had competition that would stomp out his political corruption. He escaped by the skin of his teeth when being caught caging savage carnivores, to save his reputation. As a lion, there was a natural fear, as prey always seemed to cower in front of him, but even after forcing a friendly smile for so long, their guards would not be so easily let down. However,  he was seen as a father, with a loving wife, the perfect house, a man who could do no harm, and that was his saving grace. It was sappy, and he found it satirical. Politics wasn't a game meant to be played fairly. </p><p> </p><p>Judy and Nick were the last piece of his puzzle. Lionheart knew they would drag themselves into a case far beyond their abilities, and that would challenge their relationships. The same files Lionheart dismissed for his Z.P.D. the application still was tucked underneath the pocket of his suit. Lionheart was sick of trying to seem like the good guy, who advocated for the rights of prey. He used to think, influenced by his father, that everyone deserved an equal ground, but since he passed his initiative, predators were looked upon even more fearfully, darting their eyes on buses, clutching their children by their arms, even at a nonchalant glance from another predator sitting from the seat across from them. It was too late to go back now, carnivores were once again going to hold the position of power they did. </p><p> </p><p>In a city where anybody could be anything, to Lionheart, it was the complete opposite. Lions were known to be territorial, they took power wherever they could, whenever they could, and this exception was no different.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes, it'd take an act of murder to grab the attention of an unsuspecting population, playing their pawn right into his trap, gripped by his paws. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>  <strong>He knew that night he was going to die. </strong></p><p> </p><p>It was the 26th of October.</p><p> </p><p>His footsteps echoed in the empty alleyways of the Tundra Town, his icy breath expelled into the air. His pale complexion, completed with the signature Rex rabbit white and browned multi-colored fur, especially around his eyes, made him a sore thumb in the most intimidating district of Zootopia. Covered over him was a black hoodie and black sweatpants, nothing that brought more necessary attention to him.</p><p> </p><p>The rabbit's ears perked up, sensing the presence of someone else looming behind him, about 20 feet apart as he exited one of the many frozen dystopian alleyways of the Tundra Town, making his way on the sidewalk. The street lamps were frozen over, icicles hanging from them, their lights flickering and struggling against the immersive cold they were subjected under. The rabbit sighed, slightly quickening his pace, reluctant, but hopeful it was just all a coincidence, but his subconscious begged otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>His mind was wondering in morbid curiosity as his black shoes padded against the iced sidewalk, creaking in response. The predator behind him was a tall, slender figure, but the Rabbit could see the glimpses of his yellow, dilated pupils lurking within the darkness behind him. The rabbit didn't feel fear, but his heart instinctively beat faster against his own will. He blinked a couple of times, focusing on his breathing trying to maintain his composure, while he bickered to himself, a low audible monotone voice emitting from his lips.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>"Some stupid predator is always gonna try to creep on me every night. Can't they just leave me alone?"</em></p><p> </p><p>It was all just instinct. That was all it ever was. The rabbit was sick of feeling the fear of a predator, even in their harmless gesture, by the wave of their hand, or bumping onto them in the streets, or along the subways. He hated the back of his mind screaming to always run, and he felt like he always seemingly froze for no reason, as the world kept running by. This irrational fear, was it irrational? He thought it was. The Nighthowlers were confiscated, Bellwether was arrested, and Carnivores were programmed in Zootopia to conform to this ideal 'utopia'. They wouldn't eat a little rabbit like him, right? He was under the radar, his meat was lean, there shouldn't have been anything attractive to any predator, even if they indulged back into their previously primal instincts.</p><p> </p><p>The Rex rabbit looked out the corner of his eye, the intimidating predatory figure continuing at the same pace he was, still maintaining his distance. The Rex rabbit couldn't help but feel the urge of his instincts kick in as his heart began to instinctively pound faster. There it was, his instincts once again. He shivered in the cold, hugging himself trying to keep warm. It was the mixture of the frozen wasteland and his morbid thoughts that caused him to shiver. They crept up his mind with shadowy hands, grasping the side of his head. He could feel a scream slowly building up his throat, begging to escape his airway as it felt like his throat was being squeezed. He began to breathe slightly faster to keep up with the demand of his body. The hairs on his neck were standing up, his pupils dilating in response, his ears becoming ever more so sensitive to the lurking figure behind him that was a premonition to his own demise.</p><p> </p><p>Nobody else luckily was on the sidewalk, and for good reason. The Rex rabbit had gotten used to the slip n' slide that was wintertime's charm in the Tundra Town. Although the district was practically a frozen block 365 days of the year, Mother nature still loved to cover the sidewalks in hard Ice, just to make it even harder for anyone outside its targeted animal audience, to even attempted to live a fulfilling life there. His winter boots cracked the Ice as he began to step harder, continuing to make those long strides. The shadow was now becoming much broader in appearance, compared to what he thought was an initially slender figure. It was definitely some sort of predator. The Rex rabbit slightly flopped his ears, to listen to the ragged breathing of the mammal walking behind him, becoming more and more desperate, ducking behind the lamp haphazardly as he noticed the Rex rabbit briefly eyeing back.</p><p> </p><p>The rabbit didn't have anyone to call, he didn't have a phone. He lived on the streets, grew up on the streets, and nobody knew him. He didn't care for anyone but himself, maybe that was all coming to a boiling point now and karma was here to give him the reality check which was called his pathetic life.</p><p> </p><p>Little did the rabbit know he made two mistakes which lead to his own demise.</p><p> </p><p>His first mistake was abruptly turning left as his instincts kicked in. Turning the corner of an apartment building into another alleyway, with the lack of any proper lighting. This wasn't his first rodeo with a prolific predator stalker on his paws but knew very well that his predator has vastly superior vision in the dead of night compared to him. He was lucky to have vision on par with some predators, but when the alleyway was completely pitch black, he knew he was lost.</p><p>His second mistake was the fact he didn't try to even put up a fight/flight response, and make his way to the Tundra Town District police station to deter the predator's motives. What little ego he shielded himself with gave him a false sense of protection, and he was not going to run, crying to the police station like all the other rabbits do like a wuss, complaining about some predator looking at him. It was a fatal mistake, ignorant pride. The rabbit held himself to what he thought was another standard. It just turned out that standard was pure stupidity.</p><p> </p><p>He always assumed that predators, just like their herbivore counterparts, would follow the ways of society, blending into the crowd, moving along the bustling city streets, respecting the badges of officers as they walked by. He always expected them to crack a smile, standing tall and proud, living their own lives, their own relationships, to just leave herbivores alone outside of their everyday normal 9-5 jobs. But something about this predator, there was something so much more to him. The rabbit could sense his angst buried within him, a sense of anger, a desire, a hunger. Even in the silence of the most remote sidewalks of the frozen cold tundra, it was a deafening silence, one that beckoned the attention of the rabbit, and he could no longer refuse to ignore it.</p><p> </p><p>That feeling continued to creep up in the back of his throat, the predator behind him now practically breathing behind his back. Its black fur rustled ever so slightly in the bitter chill, his fangs illuminating past the last street lamp before a dead-end accompanied them both. His claws were retracted, his flesh warm, the bunny's tender, and frozen. The Rex rabbit was now struggling to keep a faster pace, the predator's superior, much longer legs allowing him to keep up with the bunny's stride with ease. The rabbit wanted to snack back, to scream at him to mind his own business, but he didn't want to assault him more than he needed to. He knew his frame was miniscule compared to the carnivorous meat eater next to him.</p><p> </p><p>It was something the Rex rabbit had watched on television, but now he was truly experiencing it in its rawest sense. A feeling of dread, and anxiety creeping up into him, a gauge of fear choking at him tighter. The rhythm of his heart became constricted, pounding feverishly, his legs wobbling as his breathing became shallow. He became tunneled-vision, the pathway ahead of him blurring in response. His throat burned, his head was screaming, begging him to run. In that moment, he knew there was no else to go, but to turn around. His feet quickened their pace before he abruptly stopped.</p><p> </p><p>His breathing was raspy, shallow, all the cigars he smoked now catching up on his lackluster lung ability. He took a brief glance, just a moment of eye contact with the predator, before he started to dash off in blind fear, the scream caught in his throat, only a slight croak as his instincts and adrenaline kicked in. The instinct to run.</p><p> </p><p>The Rex rabbit had no time to react, a whimper barely escaping his lips as 400 pounds of brute force slammed him into the ground, knocking the breath out of him. The Rex rabbit attempted to grab for the pocket knife stored in his hoodie pocket, but he heard the light clinging of the blade as it flew out to his hoodie, sounding of been stopped by a brick wall at the end of the alleyway.</p><p> </p><p>It was a dead-end. The Rex rabbit took a second to lightly chuckle to himself at the irony. The world really seemed to enjoy treating him morbidly. The claws were sharp, digging into his throat as the Rex rabbit now finally able to audibly scream, the predator's rugged free paw was placed over his mouth, suppressing his desperate cry for help. The claws were digging deeper, fresh blood running down his neck onto the ground as the predator's claw's dug deeper. To the rabbit, he expected no less than to die without anyone there. Let alone, nobody knew him as it was, and chances were, his body was going to rot in this alleyway, or in his case, hopefully, eaten with little evidence left behind. The last thing Zootopia needed was some feeble, Rex rabbit to be left mutilated in a suspicious alleyway.</p><p> </p><p>The blood was warm, and it took its sweet time to slowly take the life out of the Rex rabbit. The predator slashed violently across his face, his claws trying to carve through his fur to reach his throat, as the rabbit gasped for breath. Every muscle in his body burned as his hands tried to grasp, trying to grasp the predator's face. He roared, now running his fangs down his torso, ripping his hoodie apart, more fresh blood streaming down as the bunny's eyes started to roll to the back of his head. He felt he was starting to lose his control, his arms now only desperately flailing in response as he was still trying to run, his legs kicking the carnivore's stomach, but to no avail. He swore he could even hear a bit of a cackle from the predator, almost a mocking chuckle as he hissed right on his face, his muzzle right near his lips.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"I need it...."</strong> the voice shuddered, their saliva drooling onto the rex Rabbit as he continued to fight a losing battle. He could sense his hunger, this famine that racked the predator's body as he uncontrollably shook as his eyes darted up and down, looking at where to start with his Thanksgiving feast. The saliva came out like a liquid waterfall now, its viscous contents splashing onto him, in thick globs, running down his face and lips. The bunny tried to spit it back out, but his attempts to breathe were futile. His throat was bone-dry, and he lost his feeling in his arms. His legs were bleeding, burning in an instantiable fury. His body was kicking into overdrive, but his heart was pattering softer, a sense of sudden euphoria arousing over him as he felt the strength of his legs now seeping out, with his liquid red remains, on the archaic cement of the abysmally rugged alleyway between two abandoned buildings, in the silence of the uninhabitable portion of the Tundra district.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I NEED IT!"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The Rex rabbit didn't even have to come up with one last smartass response. The Rabbit laid there motionless, closing his eyes as he felt the fangs finally plummet into his shoulder, closing in around him. The pain was excruciating. The fangs seemed to go for miles, digging into his shoulder, ready to take the bite, to go in for the kill. So this was what it felt like to actually be prey in Zootopia, being eaten alive in the back alleyway of the Tundra Town District, he thought motionlessly. The bunny had already accepted his fate. The Rex rabbit's muffled screams were once again suppressed by the rugged, now bloodied paw, The Rex rabbit knowing that he was going to be the perfect meal for a very, very hungry predator.</p><p> </p><p>As the Lion began to slowly but surely devour him, the Rex Rabbit felt everything else seep out of his body, the pool of blood underneath him growing in size. His mind became murky, his thoughts losing any coherency, his vision speckled with black dots. The pain went away at least, and he knew his body was going limp He didn't understand the motives of this carnivore in the first place. He was around the block a couple of times himself, but he wasn't even aware of any black market that catered herbivore meat to carnivores. It was said that carnivores were now adapted to living in coexistence with herbivores peacefully, but this was anything but peaceful unless you considered the setting of a murder in an alleyway remotely romantic. He nearly chuckled at his own dark humor, but only a slight croak escaped, his eyes taking one last look as they inched to the side, taking a look at his shoulder. He was so incapacitated, he couldn't even scream at the horror of his own arm, now a bloody stump of what was, staring right at him back, the predator's bloodied fangs licking at the remains, savoring every bite, every bit of flesh that was now removed from his own body.</p><p> </p><p>The struggle didn't last long between the rabbit and his demise. He expelled his last breath as the carnivore began to take delight at the rest of his fragile frame, his vision going completely dark. The process was rather easy for the carnivore, not lasting for than about 5 minutes before the predator stood at the mess he made, his hands shaking violently, covered in the blood of his unfortunate victim. At least he was satisfied, that raging desire to eat completely subsided, a brief hint of euphoria enveloping over him at the excitement of caving in to the predatory instincts he so long desired to use. But that adrenaline rush quickly faded out for him as he stared at the body, licking the remaining blood on his fangs and around his fur.</p><p> </p><p>The panic had set in. He bit off more than he could chew, and his deal could easily fall through. There was too much evidence, his mind was desperately seeking a path to hide any traces. </p><p> </p><p>The carnivore quickly scooped up the remains of the body, the blood still warm between his hands, the Rex rabbit hanging limply by his side. His vision traced out the outline of a dumpster, and he quickly flipped the top off, quickly dismembering the rest of the body. His hands, still shaking, grasped a brown paper bag, and he grabbed some of the parts remaining, quickly disposing it into the back, tucking it back into the pocket of his hoodie, now splattered red. He took a moment, grunting in effort to finish stuffing the bunny down to the bottom, using the bags of old filth and trash to cover up the still bleeding rabbit, to the best of his ability. He sighed in relief, glad that the trash didn't run this time of night, or this far in the Tundra District. It was much too difficult to keep his footing on the sidewalk and road, let alone attempting to drive it.</p><p> </p><p>In the silence of the night, using his stealth, his tail pattered side by side alongside his torso as he quietly peaked at the end of the alleyway, checking both sides of the street before emerging. As he did so, he talked to himself, making sure to stay nothing more than an ambiguous silhouette in the darkness of the street, making sure to creep under the singular street lamp that was still flickering in the dark, the rest turning off in defeat against the bitter cold, and the now howling winds. He even took a moment to smile at the thick, padded snow that now fell, its thick flakes cascading gently from the sky, in peaceful unison, speckling the ground with its coating once again, glazing over the remains of the previous night's show.</p><p> </p><p>"His meat was a little bit on the lean side, but I'll take what I can get." He hummed to himself gently as he found a newfound skip in his step. Nobody needed to know, nor would they ever know. It was his 5th rabbit in a span of the week, alongside the same 3 alleyways, the same few dumpsters. It was a foolproof plan. An uninhabited part of town, a dead-end, and one hungry carnivore. It was easy meat to obtain freely, and sell on the market. He couldn't wait for the lump of cash he'd earn with these fresh newfound parts in the market. Bunnies were in high demand, especially with the Z.P.D.'s push with Judy Hopps to become an "inspiring" figure. He didn't care how dirty the work was, it was honest money, and he needed it now. He could only spit at the ground in disgust at the thought of Lionheart's acceptance of these little frail herbivores. They could do little to even fend themselves in their own job, let alone against a savage predator.</p><p> </p><p>All it took was a little altercation, and it'd only be a short delay. There was business he needed to attend. Just so turns out the Tundra Town District had a life well below the surface in the pitch black of night. The exchange of meat was an avid industry, and it was only growing bigger, right under the nose of Lionheart's administration, and the Z.P.D's best officers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Gone Savage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: This chapter was been rewritten, in hopes of improving the quality of story. And the next chapters following will also be rewritten. Please remain patient through this process, I appreciate all the support!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>“From even the greatest of horrors irony is seldom absent.”<br/>
― <span class="authorOrTitle">H.P. Lovecraft</span></strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>For Judy and Nick, that Friday night was completely normal. Sure, the weather was changing, but their spirits were still bright. Life was going great for Judy ever since the Night Howler's case. Labeled as a hero, she finally earned the respect as an officer she had always dreamed of. An unlikely friendship had blossomed since. </p><p> </p><p>Since that March, Nick had worked on improving himself. He had found motivation in Judy to finally apply the Z.P.D. Bogo at first was rather skeptical, but he bit the bullet, and gave Nick the chance, a hope, to become an officer. Foxes were known for their con-artist reputation, and for a while, Nick was no different. Just like Judy, he faced the same initial prejudice at the academy. Nick was pushed to his physical and mental limit, and as the days wore on, even as he and Judy spent hours during his off-time talking and muzzletiming each other, he felt like a part of him was missing. He didn't know exactly what it was yet, but in typical Nick fashion, he pushed it back, and pulled through. Training lasted for several months, and it was surprising how many obstacles were thrown in his way, Judy always said it was best to keep it a surprise, and Nick didn't realize what he bargained for when he was faced with an ice wall, clutching onto it desperately, like a wet dog.  But even through thick and thin, Judy had trust in Nick.</p><p> </p><p>Trust was a difficult word for Nick. It didn't roll off his tongue as easily as Judy. He struggled to even say it. Usually, he'd cringe at the thought. Finnick and Nick didn't build a reputation off of trust, they built it off hustling. Yet when Judy out hustled the hustler himself, Nick didn't realize how much his life would change. Nick didn't set the bar really high for himself. Through his 20's, Nick was content with living as a con-artist, cruising around the districts of Zootopia with Finnick and his van, picketing unsuspecting prey out of their wallets, hustling pawpsicles in front of the local elementary school, or "borrowing" from other big profile criminals, and never returning the favor. He was smooth with his words, there was no hesitation or doubt. Nick's voice demanded respect, and he could cross his paws behind his back and practically get away with murder. </p><p> </p><p>But how quickly times seemed to change now. Nick had now climbed to the top of his class, impressing even Bogo at his dedication, although his tongue was still sharp and easily annoyed others around him. Nick could come off as smug, and he was fine with that. If they didn't like his personality, it wasn't his problem. Nick was focusing on himself, and Judy. His career always came second, and Nick now viewed Judy as the important person in his life. Nick didn't reflect too much about his mother, nor did he mention it. Judy always let it hang in the air unanswered, although she would occasionally grow impatient and throw an odd-ball question about his personal life every once in a while, Nick always breezed by an automatic response, before switching the topic. </p><p> </p><p>Like every Friday Night, Nick and Judy typically hopped in the cruiser after work and would grab a bite to eat. It usually wasn't anything romantic, but Nick still enjoyed spending as much time as he could with Judy. He couldn't put his finger on exactly why he enjoyed Judy's company so much, maybe it was her jubilant personality, or he was able to get underneath her fur more often than not, and he found it hilarious to see her stomp her foot in anger, harmlessly punching his side. His thoughts snapped back in place as the scenery around them changed. Nick had his signature shades on, even as the sun was setting. His posture was relaxed, Judy humming quietly to herself as she kept both paws on the steering wheel. </p><p> </p><p>"Wow Carrots, we actually haven't crashed yet, shocking considering you're driving for once." He replied with a cheeky smile, Judy rolling her eyes in response.</p><p> </p><p>"Reallly funny Nick, I can still make that happen-"</p><p> </p><p>"No, not at all! You wouldn't crash the car the Z.P.D. loaned to us, would you?" Nick pretended to be shocked, mockingly placing his paw over his chest. Judy giggled in response.</p><p> </p><p>"On the contrary Slick, not ALL bunnies drive bad-"</p><p> </p><p>"Zootopian traffic begs to differ."</p><p> </p><p>"City rabbits are different than country rabbits Nick. But as I was saying, yes, I know how to drive."</p><p> </p><p>"Fine Carrots, we still haven't crashed yet. Speaking of, where we actually going, I'm starving." Nick nodded his head towards the changing scenery around them. The road ahead was glazed lightly with ice, light snow powdering the ground, spruce firs erected on each side of the winding roads. There was a bit more of a noticeable chill in the air, but Nick still felt comfortable in his Z.P.D. uniform. He took a moment to enjoy the silence, and just being in Judy's company. </p><p> </p><p>"There's a new local café that was advertised on my phone in the Tundra Town District. I mean, we've been either ordering pizza, and Chinese takeout every Friday, felt like it was good to make a change." Judy suggested. Nick shrugged his shoulders, a lazy smirk still covering his emotions."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine with whatever you want, carrots. Not a bad idea to make a getaway once in a while, even if for a few hours. Clawhauser screeching Gazelle's EP was not helpful-"</p><p> </p><p>"Especially considering we were stuck on desk duty today, trying to finish that Night Howler report." Judy rolled her eyes in annoyance, her body rather hyperactive. Nick knew Judy was not the kind of mammal to sit around at a desk all day. While Nick enjoyed the time off, being able to lounge at his desk, idly organizing the paperwork Judy was furiously scribbling away at. Judy enjoyed the rush of being active in law enforcement. It made her know she was making the world a better place, even if it was something as minuscule as her doing meter maid duty. </p><p> </p><p>"For starters Carrots, we practically destroyed half the city trying to catch Bellwether." </p><p> </p><p>"Well Nick, It was a high profile case, and we had 48 hours to solve it. There was not a lot of time to make mistakes."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, your mom and dad definitely helped us with Lionheart, now didn't they?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh cut it Slick, we had much more to worry about than knowing if my phone's ringtone was on. And speaking of the casework we were talking about earlier, I hate to say it Nick, but Clawhauser really is getting on my last nerve."</p><p> </p><p>"You, getting mad at Clawhauser? I thought you two got along just fine. What If I took your carrot pen and recorded-" Nick pointed to her carrot pen, sticking out her back pocket of her uniform, Judy becoming flushed at his gesture. </p><p> </p><p>"-you saying that. Didn't you say we shouldn't talk about anyone outside of work because it isn't good etiquette?" Nick pretended to be appalled, but Judy still had a trace of a smirk on her face. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, is that so Slick? The last time I checked, I still had the Carrot pen on me. Don't forget I dragged you into this case because I caught you slipping up for 20 years of tax invasion." </p><p> </p><p>"Really funny Carrots, but you see, I got away with it scot-free-"</p><p> </p><p>"You had to pay it all back Nick."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, Buffalo butt actually didn't arrest me, I'm perfectly fine with that Carrots. I'll be partners in crime with you, and live off a cop salary. You always said to make the world a better place, I'm just your sidekick."</p><p> </p><p>"Nick, I wouldn't of been on the force without you, we both know that. You really do help out a lot. Yes, you may beg me for my  father's blueberries every weekend, or throw paper balls at me while I'm working on the case report and I try chasing your tail around the office, but we're a duo. We're in this together. You can be annoying, but you're my goofy fox, Nick."</p><p> </p><p>"How touching Carrots. I love the sappy confession and all, but you're about to take us into a ditch over there." Nick's demeanor remained relax as Judy yelped out in surprise, swerving the car back into the lane. She was so caught up in their conversation that she failed to notice she was riding along the edge of the road.</p><p> </p><p>"I told you bunnies couldn't drive."</p><p> </p><p>"Shut it, Slick."</p><p> </p><p>Their playful banter came to an end as silence fell between the both of them, Judy putting every ounce of effort in concentrating on the road hoping she wouldn't embarrass herself even further. There was nothing different, but something was just a bit off to Judy. She usually didn't lose attention that much, even when they were going back and forth. Judy shrugged it off, it was getting late, the time was changing soon, and she wasn't well versed in navigating the Tundra Town District. </p><p> </p><p>It didn't take much longer for Judy to weave her way off the winding roads, the glimmer of lights slightly illuminating the Tundra District. What made Zootopia unique was how it catered to each species and their climate. Judy always wondered how Zootopia managed to grow into the metropolis it was. Usually, Judy was comfortable with heavy city traffic, but the quiet roads ahead of them ensured where they were going wasn't a large population center. Judy usually didn't travel to more remote ends of the districts outside of an investigation or crime report, but for once, Judy just wanted to be uninterrupted with Nick. They did spend a lot of time together, however her growing popularity often had her stick out in the crowd. She either ran into Clawhauser, other officers, or other young bunnies motivated by her heroism. Although she loved the attention, It put a bit of a wedge between her and Nick. </p><p> </p><p>There were still a lot of taboos about foxes and rabbits, and being a duo, them being together constantly always aroused a bit of suspicion from the media. Judy ignored it, a lot of it were just pointless tabloids. But recently, there was a lot of bickering in the first precinct at the Z.P.D., about a large case that settled over each district. Interspecies marriage. </p><p> </p><p>Lionheart's administration had stayed quiet on the matter, not wanting any unwanted media attention after the Nighthowlers incident, but some members of the city board were fighting tooth or nail for allowing interspecies marriage if it passed the federal courts. It was a hot button topic, one that dominated the early morning news cycles, the talk of the city, and where newspaper stalls for the first time in over 15 years were selling out of paper copies once again. Everyone was on top of it, young, old, and every career and age in-between. Many were loud on their opinions, and Judy knew Bogo wasn't too fond of it. Other than grumbling to them in the morning meetings, warning officers to not discuss it on duty, he was pretty quiet.</p><p> </p><p>For Judy, she really wasn't bothered by the thought. I didn't apply to her. Judy was focused on her career, and saving others in the process. She had a work mentality, and Judy knew it would be almost impossible to settle down with another buck. She had dabbled on a few blind dates or so, but they always demanded her to settle down. It didn't help that many from Bunny Burrow were now integrating into Zootopia. While Judy loved her family, and enjoyed the days working with the farm with Stu, helping bake for Gideon, and taking care and nurturing her 275 other siblings as a big sister, Judy's calling was always a city. There was no regret stepping off that train and diving headfirst into the wonders Zootopia provided. She managed to secure a job as one of the best officers at the first precinct, and Nick was very close to her. But how close was too close? Judy didn't ponder much upon it, but just maybe-</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Carrots, is that someone on the side of the road?" Nick's question was genuine. Judy's headlights were already turned on, night now falling on the late October evening. In the beams of her lights, she saw a young elk, sitting on the sidewalk. She had no horns, her face had a rich brown fur across it. Judy's eyes picked up on her blood-shot eyes. It wasn't too unusual for Judy to see a few passing individuals, but her behavior was offsetting.</p><p> </p><p>"I think it's best if we check on her, Slick." Nick nodded in agreement. Judy guided the cruiser to the right side of the road, Although she really wasn't supposed to be parked there, noticing no incoming traffic, and the fact that the elk was by herself, It was safe enough to do so. She set it in park, quickly grabbing her note pad that was sitting on the dashboard. Nick opened the door, a blast of frigid air blowing into their faces, a bit of snow wetting the passenger side door. Nick looked back, noticing Judy was already shivering.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you bring a jacket, Carrots?" </p><p> </p><p>"I'll be fine Nick, it's in the back, and I'm worried about her over there."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright fluff, If you need mine, just let me know." Nick zipped up the black Jacket, still showing a bit of his uniform, and the top corner of his badge. Judy hopped out onto the road, briskly walking across the street. The benefit with Judy was that as a bunny, she was farsighted, nearly having a full 360 degrees of vision. quickly flicking her eyes in either direction, she made her way across the road safely, Nick right behind her. The young elk's ears perked up in attention. She was shivering, her icy breath in the air, tears staining her fur. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, are you alright? I'm Judy from the Z.P.D., my partner and I, noticed you by yourself. Can we get your Name?" Judy initiated the conversation, the elk still shaking. She croaked her name out. Judy quickly scribbled it down. 'Sarah' was her name, Judy thought it wasn't a bad name, but her focus on what was going on with her. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you have any form of identification?" Judy didn't' get a response out of her. Sarah's eyes were dilated, her heart was racing, Judy could tell. She quickly breathed in and out, her hooves uncontrollably shaking. </p><p> </p><p>"T-there's s-something in the Alleway..." Her voice was a mere whisper. It was hoarse, laced with fear. Judy took a moment to look at Nick, who nodded. In response, he pulled out his phone, flicking on the flashlight. Right down the road, there was a corner lot where an empty alleyway laid. Sarah pointed towards it, before erupting into more tears.</p><p> </p><p>"Sarah, we'll get this situated, alright. Me and Car- I mean Judy will go investigate what's going on behind there. You need to stay here, alright?" Nick's voice was authoritative, yet calming. Sarah nodded in response, biting her lip, before staring idly at the ground. her mind lost in space. Judy lightly jabbed his side for a slip up before walking past him. Nick's light shone down the street as they followed their path. Nick nor Judy were nervous, they were seasoned on the job at this point. Handling a Nighthowlers case, Nick didn't expect too much. </p><p> </p><p>Judy's nose suddenly wrinkled in response, a foreign smell wafting from the alleyway. It was sour, Nick's snout suddenly taking in its pungent sense. A sense of dread washed over their bodies, their eyes locking in contact, doing all the talking for them. </p><p> </p><p><em>'You sure you wanna do this?' </em> Judy eyes nodded in response as if she read Nick's mind. Turning the corner into the alleyway, it was rather unimpressive. A dead-end met their gaze, a dumpster on the right side. Nick's flashlight focused on the dumpster, the smell emitting from it becoming much more intense. Judy's eye laid gaze nervously on the dumpster. </p><p> </p><p>"Nick, something isn't right, I can feel it." </p><p> </p><p>Usually, Judy would usually use Slick, but the seriousness laced in her voice reflected that something truly was wrong. Whatever that Elk saw in the alleyway, it had to be significant. The lid of the dumpster was already flipped open. Nick's flashlight bobbled down to the ground, where a dark coating met between them. Judy's words were suddenly stuck in her throat, but she managed to murmur them out.</p><p> </p><p>"Nick, is that blood?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know Carrots, but we're about to find out." Nick had his shades off at that point, tucking them into his pocket as he made his way towards the dumpster. His tail. usually lightly wagging side to side, now stood limply on his side. Judy stood beside him, propping herself up slightly. The substance was now beneath their feet. Judy took a quick look down. It was definitely blood, and a lot of it. </p><p> </p><p>As Nick shone his light in the dumpster, the color suddenly drained from his face. Nick kept his composure, but something was wrong. </p><p> </p><p>"Slick, what's wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>"Judy, you may wanna take a look at this." Nick's response was flat. Judy grasped his phone, shining the light below them. </p><p> </p><p>She nearly dropped the phone.</p><p> </p><p>Beneath the dumpster, buried under the piles of trash, was a decomposing body. A bunny it seemed, its tattered left ear poking out beneath the mound of trash. Rigor Mortis had already set in, it was rigid, its left arm seemingly torn off, a stub only remaining. His body was decomposing, seemingly right in front of her eyes. Fear still was creeping in the back of her throat as she struggled to come to terms. An animal had gone, savage? She shook her head, this had to be a morbid joke, but as much as she wanted to convince herself, the body was staring back at her, there was no joke behind this. Laying in the dumpster in an empty alleyway, shrouded in the darkness of the Tundra district, as the snow slowly cascaded around them, a body was stuffed into a dumpster, murdered, and nobody knew. Judy managed to peel her eyes off the scene. The smell was horrific, Judy's senses drowned in fear, her instincts begging her to run. Nick's face was expressionless, however, concern laced his eyes. It took them a moment to stumble back from the dumpster, Judy still grasping Nick's phone. In the silence of the night, Judy's voice echoed out in the alleyway, Nick could only rub the back of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Nick was scared, but he'd never admit it. However, in the back of the etches of his mind, a slight desire, a temptation, a broken memory briefly surface. One that he repressed, a though that even the darkest recesses of his mind refused to explore. </p><p> </p><p>"What now, Carrots?" Nick's voice cracked just slightly, the smallest hint of fear laced his voice. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh Sweet cheese and crackers Nick, what did we just get ourselves into?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Primal Instincts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the delay, and such a short chapter. I recently had to deal with a family medical emergency, and then I fell ill myself. However I have recovered, and semester courses are ending, so I will have a few months to really flesh out the next several chapters. I am once again thankful for the support, It means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy the story, I put as much effort as I can into it. Stay safe, and I'll see you guys soon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>“Power does not corrupt. Fear corrupts... perhaps the fear of a loss of power.”<br/>
― <span class="authorOrTitle">John Steinbeck</span></strong>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was another late night at the office. For Lionheart, his office stood above many of the skyrises of the Zootopian skyline. His room, accompanied with richly accented white and brown walls, swooped across his desk, with a gray, polished marble floor. His accented desk accompanied the floors and walls, a large black desk chair demanding his authority. </p><p> </p><p>The paper-work was significantly heavier than usual that night, a sudden influx of case file reports from Zootopia that usually wouldn't catch his eye. However, the words homicide stamped across in bold red letters grabbed his attention. In the silence of his office, he carefully flipped through the document, stapled on the top right corner, faxed over. Before he could dive into the document further, a knock on his doors cracked his gaze to the door.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it, Al?" </p><p> </p><p>Lionheart's voice was laced with irritation, as a young, lanky black leopard lumbered into the room. Black spots speckled his complexion, as he stood bent over, awkwardly shuffling towards the desk. He held back from rolling his eyes at the intern. Aged in his early 20's, he was new to the workplace and working for someone with such an intimidating figure scared him. Al cleared his throat, a bit of tremble still in his voice as he messed with his paws, his eyes darting to the floor. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry to interrupt you, Mayor Lionheart, sir, I was just wondering if the reports from the Z.P.D. got faxed through?" Lionheart could only sigh, forcing a bit of a smile, his fangs glimmering against the lights above him. Al's pupils dilated just slightly as he quickly looked up, craning his neck to notice how horrifying Lionheart's fangs seemed.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes Al, I got the reports, no need to worry." Lionheart softly stated, maintaining his composure. Al vigorously nodded in response. </p><p> </p><p>"I know sir, I'm just worried, especially since they told me this was a potentially high-profile case on hand-"</p><p> </p><p>"Did you read the file?" Lionheart asked nonchalantly, peaking up an eyebrow as Al replied.</p><p> </p><p>"I quickly skimmed through it sir, but I didn't read the specifics." </p><p> </p><p>"As I said, Al, it's best if you immediately take them to me. These are personal matters-"</p><p> </p><p>"It's something that you really need to read about Mayor Lionheart?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, and What's that? I haven't had a big case outside of the Nighthowlers during any of my administration Al, our record is clean, there should be nothing in these files out of minor misdemeanors- "</p><p> </p><p>"Lionheart, It said something about a bunny being e-eaten."</p><p> </p><p>Al's voice cracked in response as he shuddered the words. Lionheart's eyebrows raised in alarm as he flipped the document back open, analyzing the text. His claws slowly traced the letters across the page as he stumbled to the end. The office was silent momentarily. An audible deep breath could be heard from Lionheart as his shoulders tensed, Al instinctively stepping back. Lionheart's voice slowly growled from the back of his throat as he gritted his fangs in response, closing his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"You are telling me, that someone in MY city ate a rabbit? Something has to be wrong, this is impossible-" Lionheart lurched from his chair, hastily pacing between his desk as his tail erratically swished around in response. Al remained silent, a bit of color draining from his face. Lionheart turned to face him, Al forced to snap his eyes back onto his face. Al took a moment to stare, noticing a hint of anger, even anxiety creeping up on his facial features, his claws poking out as he tapped the desk. </p><p> </p><p>"There's something wrong with the case report Al. We have not had a SINGLE case of any carnivore related homicides in years, and the closest we've gotten was with Nighthowlers. I'm telling you Al-"</p><p> </p><p>"Lionheart, they told me it was in the Tundra Town District. Officer Wilde-"</p><p> </p><p>"Wilde and Hopps?" Lionheart stopped pacing, his body going rigid as the words rang in his ears. Judy and Nick discovered the body. It was a discrete location, yet once again, they managed to sniff their way into something they weren't supposed to. Lionheart felt a bite of tightness in his chest as he briefly panicked, but he maintained his composure. In Al's eyes, Lionheart's authoritative demeanor didn't crack. They were now only standing inches apart, Al gasping for breath in a panic as Lionheart seemingly approached him at lightning speed. </p><p> </p><p>"Wilde and Hopps... You had to have read the whole report, otherwise, how would you have known who they were-"</p><p> </p><p>"They've been the talk of the town for months!"</p><p> </p><p>"I <em>don't </em>care if they've been the talk of the town for months, you just moved here. I don't like it when my interns snoop into something they aren't supposed to..."</p><p> </p><p>"Sir, I promise you-"</p><p> </p><p>"Shut it."</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, a tense silence hovered over them, the weight of Lionheart's intimidation cracking down on Al as he struggled once again to keep himself together. Al finally decided to be honest, breathing loudly. And then it happened. </p><p> </p><p>"Mayor Lionheart I promise-</p><p> </p><p>In a lightning-quick flash, Al felt an impact across his face, as a set of claws slicing across his cheek. Al tried not to gasp as he felt a stinging sensation wipe across his whole entire face, his paw tracing across his left cheek. The gash was deep and bleeding, matting against the fur of his paw. The strength of Lionheart's blow sent Al to the wall beside the door, an<em> oomph</em> emitting from the back of his throat as he made contact with the wall, digging into his spine. Al's legs were trembling as he tried to focus back on Lionheart, but his vision was blurring, a sudden surge of tears coming out of his eyes. His breathing was rapid, as he stared into a gaze of a true predator, one that was truly savage. </p><p> </p><p>His right paw stomped over Al's left, now holding him against the wall as Lionheart whispered into his ear. His raspy breath sent shivers down Al's spine, his cheek still bleeding as he finally let his left paw go, hanging limply from his side. Al's throat was tightening, he felt like prey, and he was the exact opposite. The scent off of Lionheart only made Al's heart pound faster, it was a smell of bloodlust. Al never knew a Carnivore could have a scent like that, but it was one that seemed much more primal, much more rogue. It wasn't a typical musk, it was a veil of darkness that engulfed the scent of Lionheart's body, crude and jagged around the edges. </p><p> </p><p><em>"I told you not to read over the files without my permission. I don't want you to peep a word about this case to anybody. You got it?"</em>  </p><p> </p><p>He could only feebly nob his head as Lionheart finally let his foot go, Al rushing to the doors, his door on the knob as he quickly opened it. Lionheart just stood there. The gaze in his eyes told the rest of the story. Al quickly ran out, the door slamming behind him in a blind panic, as Lionheart sighed, his head pounding with the rush of adrenaline. He realized at that moment that he made a potentially fatal mistake. Lionheart often got impatient, but he was never physically violent like that to anyone. </p><p> </p><p>Lionheart took a moment to stare at his claws, the same that could jeopardize his career, but in a twisted realization, he was actually smiling to himself. This power he held with his demeanor, the power his claws could create. It was often nothing more than an absent-minded thought, but now he discovered he had the power, and he wanted it. He desired it, craved it. As he managed to situate himself back into his chair, his gaze still lingering on the door frame, His paws grasped around the phone on his desk. He punched in the numbers, waiting on the receiving end to answer. After a soft buzz, a gruff voice responded on the other side, Lionheart still smiling. </p><p> </p><p>"What do you want?"</p><p> </p><p>"Are you still willing to give me the chance?" </p><p> </p><p>Another moment of silence stagnated the conversation until the voice responded. </p><p> </p><p>"I hope you're aware of what you're getting yourself into."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fully aware!" Lionheart curtly responded, biting his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>"Then the deal's on."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Tipping The Scales</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all had a great (and safe) Thanksgiving with your friends and family. As I promised, I have been trying to keep up with the weekly uploading schedule, however holidays may cause some minor delays in the next chapter releases. Chapters will become longer as the story progresses, however I am not going to worry myself with the word count. With my original draft, my focus on a high word count really derailed the story, so I am focusing on posting quality over quantity, and a 3,000 word chapter that I've taken several hours to write and edit is much more fulfilling than feverishly typing away an unedited 10,000 word chapter in an hour. I'm thankful for all the nice comments and support, and I truly hope you're along for the ride. Until then, stay safe, stay healthy, and spend time with those close to you in these trying times.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>“If you are different from the rest of the flock, they bite you”</strong><br/>
<strong>― <span class="authorOrTitle">Vincent O'Sullivan</span></strong>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Judy's amethyst eyes focused back on the steering wheel, finally letting the breath she was holding in for so long completely out. It didn't take long for the rest of the units to arrive on the scene. Nick and Judy were trained with homicide cases at the academy, and it was routine to them. As Judy began to zone out, she jumped back to life at a knock on the window, quickly rolling it down, Bogo leaning his frame against the cruiser, pulling it down to the right as he poked his head in, grumbling about the headspace. </p><p> </p><p>'Well Wilde and Hopps, this is one of the worse homicide cases we've had in the 20 years of my career. For now, I recorded your responses for the case report tomorrow. I want you two to go home and rest, and be prepared for the morning briefing. We'll cover the specifics there. This is a case that we'll have to take to Lionheart as well." </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Chief Bogo, we're sorry to call you guys so late at night-"</p><p> </p><p>"You better be glad you did, Hopps, even if you were off-duty. That body most likely would've sat there rotting for weeks."</p><p> </p><p>"And about the doe?"</p><p> </p><p>"We'll send her to the station for questioning tonight, but I doubt we'll get much of a response out of her. She's completely frozen up. In the meantime, the rest of our forensics team will be finished setting up the scene. We'll attempt to do an autopsy, but with how mutilated he is, I doubt we'll get anything conclusive." Bogo remained monotone, it was business as usual. Judy didn't expect much more, and their exchange was quick. With her being known as one of the best officers in the force, He put a lot of trust into Judy's judgment. </p><p> </p><p>"Alrighty sir, we'll see you tomorrow." Judy replied, ready to roll the window. </p><p> </p><p>"Glad to see you, Buffalo butt." Nick joked, Bogo hitting his head into the roof of the car before pulling out, sighing.</p><p> </p><p>"You say one more remark Wilde, and I'll place you on desk duty for the next two months." He finished the conversation, quickly walking away back to the other officers before Judy rolled the window shut. She wiped the snow alongside the window sill, the ice scratching against the window as she rolled it up. Nick's ears pinned back, the frequency bothering him. </p><p> </p><p>For the first half of the drive back was in total silence. She glanced at Nick, his composure still calm and composed, as it always was. Judy felt completely numb. It wasn't that she was necessarily disgusted at the scene, but it was just so much to take in. It wasn't something Judy nor Nick ever expected, and the case felt like a giant weight that tipped the balanced scales. As much as Judy loved making the world a better place, it seemed like Zootopia always had surprises up its sleeve, and more often than not, they got dragged into the high profile cases. Judy shook her head slightly, Nick cocking an eyebrow, her ears flopped to her sides as she navigated through her thoughts, humming quietly to herself. </p><p> </p><p>Nick and Judy had gotten to know each other much more closely, especially being partners on the force. The Wildehopps duo was known to be quick thinking and on their feet, and this time was no exception. Nick could read Judy like a card, and he was concerned, she was off. Usually, they'd banter, but Nick knew what they saw in that alleyway had big implications. While Nick didn't feel much of an effect, especially from living on the streets of Zootopia with Finnick and often treading in the slums of Zootopia, Judy on the other hand never had seen anything like this in real life. He felt anger rising in his chest. How could someone be so cruel, and kill someone so mercilessly, only for them to find it? Nick however kept his composure in front of Judy, his face unwavering from its signature collected look. </p><p> </p><p>"Everything alright, Carrots?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine Slick, just a lot to take in."</p><p> </p><p>The silence settled back over them for a moment, until Nick smirked. </p><p> </p><p>"You're gonna be up all night with this case, aren't you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Harhar Slick, real funny, but I can't sleep just with the fact-"</p><p> </p><p>"I get it Carrots, I think it's a lot for Buffalo Butt to take in." Nick reassured her, placing a paw of comfort over her shoulder momentarily, Judy shivering from the touch before he retracted it, noticing her response. Judy cleared her throat, an awkward stale silence still hanging between them. Judy finally spoke up, taking a moment to stare at Nick with her eyes, both locking contact. </p><p> </p><p>"Nick, were you scared?" She asked genuinely, concern filtered across her face. Nick shrugged in response, sighing as he scratched the back of his neck. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, to be honest Fluff, I've seen my fair share of things in Happytown. As much as I hate to say it, I've seen a lot in my lifetime Carrots." He kept a neutral tone, rather accepting of the fact. Judy seemed confused, tilting her head just a bit to the side. </p><p> </p><p>"But Lionheart's administration said-" but Nick cut her off, rebutting her statement. </p><p> </p><p>"It doesn't matter what he says Carrots. They don't count Happytown in the mix, and there's plenty of homicides down there, Carrots. A city this large is going to have homicides." </p><p> </p><p>"I just don't know why I believed what they said, I feel so dumb, Nick." She sighed exasperatedly. </p><p> </p><p>"You're not dumb Judy. It's dumb fox, smart bunny, remember?" Nick tried cheering her up, cracking a smile, his fangs poking out. Judy took notice, a faint smile outlining across her lips. For just a brief moment, Judy's mind flashed to the thought of how attractive he looked, but she was so focused on the case that it went out the other ear, shrugging it off.</p><p> </p><p>"I know, Slick. I'm still adjusting to the city, you know I lived in Bunnyburrow for most of my life, out in the rural country." </p><p> </p><p>"Let's quote the 'rural' part Carrots. Bunnies reproduce so fast, Bunnyburrow will out populate Zootopia in what, 3 months?" Judy rolled her eyes as Nick bit his tongue, lightly chuckling to himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay Nick, we get it. We bunnies reproduce fast. But even if we are more populated than Zootopia, it's atmosphere is completely different Nick."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't forget you made that joke when I hustled you, so you can't say much." Judy raised her hands in mock defeat, giggling.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine Nick, you win that one."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm just surprised more bunnies didn't go nuts over there. I'd lose it living with 275+ siblings." </p><p> </p><p>"I actually enjoyed the company, Nick. Honestly, though I'm glad to be out in the city, I get some time to myself." The conversation quickly fizzled out, both of their minds wandering back to the alleyway. He leaned a bit back in his seat, Judy could tell he was thinking as well. They both were trying to list every possibility of how this could happen. She took a shot in the dark, letting her suggestion hang in the air.  </p><p> </p><p>"Do you think It's the Nighthowlers?" Judy expected Nick's response as he answered shortly after. </p><p> </p><p>"They busted those and illegalized them a while ago Carrots, with how strictly we've enforced it, I just don't see how a mammal could smuggle it in-"</p><p> </p><p>"Couldn't there still be a chance that it went under our radar, Nick? As good as the first precinct is, it covers a massive area." Nick thought it over for a moment, nodding in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>"It could be possible, Judy, especially somewhere like Happy Town, but-"</p><p> </p><p>"-Just the fact Slick that even on Nighowlers, Predators never went, well..." </p><p> </p><p>"Truly savage?"</p><p> </p><p>A silence hung over for a moment as Judy became nervous, glancing at Nick before responding, breathing out.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think it could just be a biological thing Nick-" Judy suddenly closed her mouth in response, nervously glancing back over Nick, the guilt washing over her. </p><p> </p><p>"I didn't mean to say that Nick, I forgot, I know I shouldn't have said those things at the press conference-" </p><p> </p><p>"You bunnies, always so emotional. It's fine Carrots, we can't rule out anything."</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't mean to say it, Nick. How could I be so dumb-"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Carrots, remember, dumb fox, smart bunny. It's alright." Nick smirked, letting the comment wash off, Judy forcing a faint smile across her lips as she relaxed. </p><p> </p><p>"But what if it is natural instinct Nick?"</p><p> </p><p>"...I don't know then, Carrots. Millions of carnivores walk the streets of Zootopia every day just fine-"</p><p> </p><p>"Is there something that can cause them to snap? Nick, what is the mind of a predator?" Nick went rigid in his seat with the question, quickly thinking of a response. He had never thought of it exactly that way, how did his psychology work? After a moment of frustration, Nick honestly answered, shrugging his shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>"I've never had an instinct like that Carrots, I just assumed our biology prohibited us from having those primal instincts-"</p><p> </p><p>"Well obviously they still exist. Why do people let it get to their heads, Nick?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because Fluff, they know they can get away with it. They target prey who have no family, who stroll across the alleyways of Zootopia, and nobody bats an eye. They take advantage of people like you carrots, as much as we both hate to admit it, we're in a dangerous position. Government works slow, and Lionheart is going to fuss about this once Bogo reports it to him. Because most of the time politicians only care about their approval rating and the next election cycle." </p><p> </p><p>"Nick, you aren't saying we're being targeted, are we?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're an outspoken, optimistic bunny cop that makes the world a better place, and stuck it up to those who laughed at you, me included, and you hustled me in along for the ride. Not many mammals think or see the world like you, Carrots, and when people don't like change, they'll stop it no matter the cost." Nick's words were a stark reality to Judy, settling down as her heart dropped. She knew Nick was telling the truth. Judy was always a controversial figure with the Z.P.D., considering her size and stature was the smallest compare to any other mammal on the force. Not only that, but Nick was the first fox assigned to the force, and the both of his partnered as a duo led to numerous allegations made against them from scandalous workplace relationships, to illegal trafficking. As much as Zootopia preached to be progressive, there were still many people, within the walls of Zootopia that felt otherwise. The thought of Nick and Judy being in a position of being targeted made her shudder. </p><p> </p><p>"Just wish it was as simple as the textbooks, Slick."</p><p> </p><p>"Carrots, It's a lot different than what's in the textbooks."</p><p> </p><p>"We were trained for homicide cases Nick, but I just never believed we'd come face to face with a case like this." </p><p> </p><p>"I mean, we got dragged into a giant drug trafficking ring, with a manic 'vice-mayor' that tried to kill us, Carrots. We're not known to be meter maids. Just part of the job." </p><p> </p><p>The city skyline was now within view, the traffic slowly increasing as the nocturnal animals wandered the streets of Zootopia. They both took a moment to take in, appreciating the tranquility the atmosphere had. Herbivores and Carnivores alike conversed near bars, couples walked down the street, not bothering to glance suspiciously at any other large mammal approaching. It was normal, nothing seemed out of place, but in their eyes, the vision of Zootopia was changing. Nick's stomach grumbled on cue, however, he dismissed it, his mouth sour at the thought of food. </p><p> </p><p>"You still hungry, Carrots?" Nick offered, but Judy just shook her head in response. </p><p> </p><p>"That's what I expected, I lost mine too, I don't even want to think about it." </p><p> </p><p>"Well Slick, we're going to be on this case for at least the next couple of weeks, so let's hope we can get used to it." </p><p> </p><p>Nick looked out of the passenger window as they rolled up to Judy's apartment complex. Buried between stacks of other businesses of the bustling downtown district, it was squeezed in, and its budget was cut to meet the demand of the price of land. The brick walls were faded across the side, Nick noticing the paint stripped off the first-floor apartment doors, the breezeway littered with trash, a battered trashcan idling in the grass. A few mammals quickly retreated into their apartments, apprehensively staring at the presence of a Z.P.D. squad car, before slamming their doors close, the walls surrounding them rattling, and paper-thin. Nick just snorted in response.</p><p> </p><p>"Still not as bad as where I used to live Carrots, but a bunny like you really shouldn't be living here." Although he was cracking a joke, a hint of concern laced his voice, turning to Judy. Nick knew the streets of Zootopia like the back of his hand, and Judy wasn't located in the brightest part of town. Infested with groups of lurking carnivores in the night, Judy and Nick often passed by her apartments heading to numerous calls, typically ranging from wallet snapping, to store robberies. Even Nick felt uncomfortable, shifting in his seat. </p><p> </p><p>"Well Nick, a police salary really isn't the best, but to be honest, It's a bit quaint. The neighbors are nice, although the walls are thin, it fits perfect for a bunny like me. I don't spend much time in the apartment anyway."</p><p> </p><p>"Carrots, you really are a work-a-holic."</p><p> </p><p>"Married to my job Slick, all a part of being on the force." Nick once again sighed, his claws tracing the dashboard in front of him as Judy placed the car into park right in front of the complex, letting the engine idle. </p><p> </p><p>"In all seriousness Carrots, do you know anyone outside of the force?" </p><p> </p><p>"Not really Nick, you guys are like my blood, I don't need anyone else." Judy tried to reassure him, smiling at him as she unbuckled her seatbelt, unlocking the car door. She climbed over the dashboard, reaching to Nick, pulling him in for a hug. Nick's tail wrapped around her in a protective stance, as she giggled underneath his fur.</p><p> </p><p>"Usually you aren't the one for hugs, Slick. You worried about a little bunny?" Judy quipped in a cheerful tone, Nick smirking. </p><p> </p><p>"You always know I care for you Carrots. I just don't want you getting hurt."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh shush Nick. Shut up and enjoy the moment." Judy hugged him for a moment longer, before finally letting him go, taking a quick scent of her uniform. It definitely smelled like fox, but Judy enjoyed it. Something about Nick's being was calming for Judy, and with them being such close friends, bunnies tended to be intimate.</p><p> </p><p>"Looks like I gave you a few pointers Slick. You actually know how to show physical affection to someone. Shocking!" Nicked rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Fluff, please. I've dated many vixens when I was in my 20's, I know what 'physical affection is.'"</p><p> </p><p>"And how long did those relationships last?" Nick's face turned slightly flushed, embarrassed by Judy's question. She was humming to herself, a mischievous smirk planted across her face. </p><p> </p><p>"Well Carrots, look at the time. It's time for my little bunny to head off to bed. Gotta be up bright and early!" Judy laughed again as she finally opened the door, hopping out, standing at the frame for another moment. She kept the keys in the ignition, making a motion to Nick.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright Slick, keep the car safe, neither of us can afford one, and I don't want you crashing it through a stop sign."</p><p> </p><p>"Weren't bunnies supposed to be the bad drivers, Fluff?" Nick took the final hustle, Judy's foot hitting against the ground quickly in frustration. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay Slick, whatever you say. Don't be late again, I will break into your apartment if I have to."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, and how would you do that?" He proposed, Judy grinning ear-to-ear. </p><p> </p><p>"I got my ways Slick." Judy winked, closing the door in front of him. Nick shifted to the driver's seat, struggling momentarily over the dashboard, Judy giggling at him as she ascended the stairs. He kept his eyes on her, until she unlocked her apartment, hearing it close with a satisfying click before he settled back into the Driver's seat. </p><p> </p><p>In the silence, Nick pondered himself and Judy. It never crossed his mind about them being more than friends, but something was a bit different. Their touch seemed more intimate, and he voiced his concerns about Judy's wellbeing. While Nick knew good friends always looked out for each other, their chemistry gave Nick mixed signals. He forced the thoughts, as he always did to the back of his mind, as he placed his paws on the wheel, slowly pulling off of the apartment complex, giving it one last glance before turning back on the road. At that moment, he blurted out to himself, catching even himself by surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"She's going to be the death of me." </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. In The Woods Somewhere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As promised, I have been keeping up as closely to my weekly upload schedule as I can. Rewriting "In Cold Blood", I realized since I do have 30 chapters, that I can add a few "slice of life" chapters in-between. I realized very quickly that I need to take time fleshing out character relationships, but also allow the story to progress more naturally. I'm thankful for all the support, and like many authors on here, I am grateful that there's at least something in this story that is enjoyable to you all. Although I am by no means the best writer, I hope I can at least provide an escape temporarily for you guys from the chaos of the world. </p><p>In terms of chapter releases, I am planning to push out a bigger chapter that will cover for my break during the Christmas season. Although these chapters so far are only around 3,000 words, I know that keeping them shorter for now allows me to focus on working on dialogue and pacing, which is my weakest point. Regardless, comments are appreciated, and I am thankful for all the support. My editor SaberGatomon is doing safe and well, thank you for all the support during these trying times. Until then, stay safe, have a great holiday season, and spend time with others close to you, you deserve it!</p><p>AN: Have fixed a few errors and sentence fragments. Next chapter will be released by 12/19/20. Stay safe!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>“Your friends will know you better in the first minute you meet than your acquaintances will know you in a thousand years.”</strong><br/>
<strong>― <span class="authorOrTitle">Richard Bach</span></strong>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Nick knew it was a dream, but something was off about it. His breath was caught in his throat, his surroundings murky and indescribable. He waved his way through the fog, running. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew he needed something, but what was it? </p><p> </p><p>His feet crunched against the winter leaves on the ground, Nick's vision outlining the dark silhouette of lumbering naked pines against the full moon, the smell of wood in the air, but something masked over it, something more intense. It had a sweet odor to it, it was attractive, and Nick knew he needed it. He kept running, listening to the beating of his own heart, rapidly pounding against his chest as a small figure darted out of the shadows on all four. Nick's claws bared into the ground, lurching onto all fours, chasing the figure through the trees, branches shredding against his fur as he growled audibly. The figure darted in and out of the trees, trying to deter the predator. Nick's limbs were stinging, his breathing increasingly ragged, however, he kept digging his claws into the ground, throwing up dirt behind him, mud caking his fur and across his face, but he had lost control of himself. </p><p> </p><p>The todd pinned back his ears as he heard a loud yelp, the figure ahead of him stumbling to the ground, rolling into the side of a tree, as he cascaded over the narrow ravine, that figure scurrying back up, but now limping as it ran. He could smell rushing rapids ahead, a river gushing to life. It was too far across the for the figure to jump, it stood there, quickly sniffing its surroundings, before darting back directly towards the fox. On instinct, he reached out, crashing into the figure, now both of them stumbling back into the same ravine the bunny's leg got caught in. They struggled, his claws slashing across its face, baring his fangs and biting at the air, trying to get a bite. He was ravenous, he needed it, the smell was too tempting for him to resist. His predatory vision was now adjusting to the shadow, the figure's pink-fleshed ears coming into view. He managed to snatch one, ripping the fur off, holding the figure against his body as he dug into its back, the figure now yelping, scrambling under his superior grasp. </p><p> </p><p>It didn't take long for Nick to win the battle, the figure losing strength, finally slumping on top of him, in defeat. He was salivating, his fangs dripping it on the figure. Its eyes stared right into his, Nick's eyes locking into it, his pupils dilating. It was a smell of a female, her voice screaming through the trees, to be drowned out in Nick's grasps. He made little to no sound as he took a moment to stare at his arms, slashed across, before staring at his victim, a wound on his forehead throbbing in annoyance</p><p> </p><p>Judy's amethyst eyes were staring at him, an insatiable fear washed over them, her bloodied frame quivering. Nick felt fear try to clutch the back of his throat, but he couldn't control himself. His frame loomed over her, shadowing her minuscule figure, as his fangs moved in for the bite. He felt his way around the fur of her neck, growling from the throat as he slowly sunk his fangs, feeling for the weakness. He sniffed once and proceeded to lock his fangs across her throat. He closed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>She screamed once more, before everything went black, his fangs plunging into her, a deafening silence lingering in Nick's ears as he heard his name screamed several times, echoing into the woods as they faded around him. The last thing Nick felt was the bitter cold of the night digging through his fur, erupting him into a cold, feverish sweat, and uncontrolled panic. </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Nick shot up, his fur entangled with sweat, his uniform wrinkled and stuck to the cover of his bed as he heard a loud rattling knock, Finnick's all too familiar voice screaming to let him in. He quickly looked at his alarm clock, sighing in relief that it was only 5:00 A.M. Taking a second to take a deep breath, composing himself, he was met with Finnick's rage as the door frame continued to rattle, the members of the apartment beside him stirring up in annoyance. He grunted, before swinging his legs off the bed, doing the best to smooth his wrinkled shirt using his paws as he stood up, walking slowly to the door. Nick put on his signature smirk as he slowly undid the locks of the apartment door, Finnick grumbling expletives under his breath as he swung the door open. Nick eyed him, noticing how rattled Finnick seemed, standing with his baseball bat idly on the floor with his right hand. His ears were quivering, flushed red. Nick smiled, chuckling to himself.  </p><p> </p><p>"Well well well buddy, I'm surprised to see you here, at 5 a.m.?" He got a scowl in response.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh shut it, Nick. Let me in."</p><p> </p><p>Nick obliged, letting Finnick walk through. He took a moment to eye the apartment, before wavering his gaze on Nick's badge, snorting. </p><p> </p><p>"Looks at you working for the fuzz, already got your outfit on and everything. That bunny of yours really straightened you out, huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"I actually fell asleep in this, you know I can't change most of my old habits."</p><p> </p><p>That got a laugh out of Finnick, Nick chuckling himself. They made their way to the barstool near the kitchen, a marbled counter with black stools lined down the middle. Finnick grunted while he hopped up into one, Nick making his way into the kitchen, leaning over the counter. </p><p> </p><p>"heh, damn, imagine if we were still hustlin'..."  The thought went unfinished, Nick nodding absently before clearing his throat.</p><p> </p><p>"So what are you up to?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nothin' much, got woken up by some stupid protests about this stupid herbivore/carnivore shit. Dumbass threw a rock at my van and nearly took my head off. Decided to drive here and see If I can crash here for a bit." </p><p> </p><p>"Aww, did my little Finnick get scared and come to Nick for rescue?" Nick cooed in response, pretending to pout. Finnick's face turned red, gritting his fangs. </p><p> </p><p>"Shut it, Nicky, I'll use that baseball and bash it across your head."</p><p> </p><p>"You sure haven't changed, Finnick."</p><p> </p><p>"Sure as hell ain't, and ya' know I won't."</p><p> </p><p>"So anyway, do you want coffee?" </p><p> </p><p>"Sure, keep it black. Creamer is for wusses."</p><p> </p><p>"I know, Finnick. I'll make sure your coffee is as bitter as your personality." Nick smirked, going to turn on the coffee pot. He reached into the cabinet, grabbing the pods before pushing one into the opening, letting the coffee machine warm-up. He pressed the start button, tapping his paws on the counter as they both impatiently waited for their coffee. Nick yawned, rubbing his eyes, it just hit him how exhausted he was, it was a rather restless night.</p><p> </p><p>"Still like pushing buttons, don't ya'?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just my specialty." He rebutted, forcing another smirk on his lips. At that moment, the coffee machine beeped, Nick, grabbing the cup underneath, sliding it over to Finnick, before starting his cup of coffee. Finnick took a sip, before fanning his tongue as he placed it down, cursing at himself. Nick laughed but shrugged it off. </p><p> </p><p>"So, are you and that bunny girl of yours dating?"</p><p> </p><p>Nick was completely taken surprise by that response. He gulped, trying to think of an answer to reply with.</p><p> </p><p>"Finnick, It's illegal, and she's more like a sister to me-" </p><p> </p><p>"Sure Nicky, working for the fluff has weakened your hustle game. I can tell it on ya' face, I ain't stupid." Finnick rolled his eyes, his paws still against the coffee, now his turn to yawn. Nick threw up his hands in defeat as Finnick kept staring at him, a smug expression on his face, smiling in satisfaction when Nick cracked. When it came to Nick, Finnick was the only one that could blow past his cover. </p><p> </p><p>"Fine, you caught me. I've had a few thoughts about something... more, but I know it won't ever happen." Nick shook his head, grabbing his cup of coffee. He leaned on the counter, taking a big gulp of it, ignoring the heat as Finnick responded. </p><p> </p><p>"Heh, you act like a rabbit cop isn't willing to be adventurous. She could kick my ass all day, she's tough as nails Nick."</p><p> </p><p>"She is a great friend though, We've spent a lot of time together, watching movies, stuff like that." Nick replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Well Nicky, between us, you're not a cop here. My hustle game ain't the same without you, and she's a fine woman for ya', Nick. It may be weird, and if you have a rabbit fetish, It could be so much worse. We may have had our differences with you joining the fuzz, which makes me sick still, but ya' like a brother to me, Nick. And your stupid sly personality suckered me in." Finnick cringed as he said that, shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>"You're making me soft too Nick, damn it." Nick winked once again, settling back into his sly personality. </p><p> </p><p>"I call it the 'Nick Wilde' Special."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't flatter yourself, pretty boy. I can wipe that smirk off your face right now." </p><p> </p><p>"You know you like it too much." Nick quipped, Finnick taking another swig of his coffee, clutching the mug much harder than the first time. He took a moment to compose himself, laughing it off. </p><p> </p><p>"But seriously Nicky, that rabbit girl, how long have you known each other now?" Finnick asked, Nick, knowing the answer off the top of his head. </p><p> </p><p>"For about six months." Finnick hmmphed in response. </p><p> </p><p>"You've grown awfully close. Nothin' wrong with that, as I said, just the world ain't gonna like it if you ever be closer than friends. Those protests, even with the Fuzz took forever to disband. For the first time in my life, I'm glad the Fuzz was on my ass, I was about to be stoned in happy-town and server on a golden platter. Bullshit, Lionheart won't even do anything, and I could care less about stupid politics, but the Lion has a stick shoved up his literal behind. Can't believe you two have to deal with that every day." </p><p> </p><p>"He likes to keep a pretty image. Democracy can be awfully slow, they've been discussing this issue since April. I guess the Nighthowlers case brought it out into the limelight, and personally, I just say let them do what they want. But, It doesn't feel right..."</p><p> </p><p>"Watcha' mean Nicky?" Finnick perked his eyebrows in concern, settling down more into his stool, making himself comfortable. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, I'm a carnivore, rabbits are my natural prey, but I'm falling for a rabbit? Am I even falling for Judy- Why are you making me question myself at 5 A.M. Finnick, it's too early for this."</p><p> </p><p>"I dragged myself to your front door and speaking of that, and whatever you like it or not, just like old times, I'm surfing ya' couch."</p><p> </p><p>"It's a lot better than the bridge, or that stupid van-" Finnick cut him off, shaking his head. </p><p> </p><p>"Heh, you got a nice little salary going then, place is nicer than what most foxes you get. You know landlords have their targets right on us." Nick nodded in agreement, sighing. </p><p> </p><p>"Eh, being a cop boosts your credibility, especially with Judy being on the media so much."</p><p> </p><p>"Are ya' worried she's getting too much attention? You're pretty reserved, you're sly and ya' smooth, but you're not a guy for television."</p><p> </p><p>"I give Judy her space there. At first, our relationship was strictly professional, but it oozed over into us hanging out practically every chance. My tail even wrapped around her when we hugged last-" Finnick's eyes grew wide. Nick looked in confusion as Finnick whistled to himself, staring into the cup of coffee.</p><p> </p><p>"WOAH, Nicky, ya' serious? That's a sign of right there, you want her, I don't know why you keep denying it Nicky, you know how our biology works." </p><p> </p><p>"We do it with anyone we're close to-"</p><p> </p><p>"But a rabbit, Nick. We've already gone against everything we are biologically, placed into a metropolis, walking on two damn feet, not eating meat. I think it isn't impossible, and you've been a pretty weird character, Nick. Nothing surprises me about ya, we've known each other for about 20 years." </p><p> </p><p>"I know, I know. For the first time, it's an emotion I almost can't control, Finnick, I'm worried, I had this dream- It's stupid for me to talk about, I feel stupid, but I craved her, not sexually but... Almost like a hunger for meat. I think it's just the case getting to me-"</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever it is, Nicky, we've stumbled upon so much in Happy town. I wouldn't take it too seriously, and hey, let's talk about somethin' else. I'm actually applying for an office job for once." Now it was Nick's turn to be shocked, before he busted out laughing, huddling against the counter, wiping tears from his eyes before replying. </p><p> </p><p>"You, working in the office, off the streets? Okay Finnick, that's sweet and all, but you don't have to lie to me-"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm dead serious, Nicky, I'm tryna' clean up my act. I'm embarrassed to say it, but looking where Judy took you from us roaming on the streets made me a bit jealous. I'm happy for you Nick, you've turned your life around. Me on the other hand, I'm sitting on broken beer bottles, crashed on an outdated couch in an abandoned apartment. Consider yourself lucky." Nick bit his tongue, trying to comfort Finnick, however, he knew he didn't like to be touched.</p><p> </p><p>"Finnick, I still care about you, we've been buddies for a while. And besides, your old pal Nick is still here for you, stay here as long as you need. Just don't be loud, I don't want to end up underneath that stupid bridge again."</p><p> </p><p>"Eh, I'm used to it, grown up on the streets. Been on them for 45 years, toughens you up-"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, and end up like the rabbit me and Judy stumbled upon mauled in a dumpster."</p><p> </p><p>"Damn. Zootopia really is a mess, can't believe they even reinstated Lionheart."</p><p> </p><p>"Heh, they bribed him back in, I'm sure. They'll sucker up to his administration, his family 'made' Zootopia, I call it B.S. I've just rolled my eyes at it, just doing my job, swallow my pride and do what we need to do. He has too much control, Bogo has to report to him."</p><p> </p><p>"What kind of bull is that? Stupid chief has to stumble on his ass to report to somebody who shouldn't be involved in tha' first place. Murdered in Cold blood too, poor rabbit got it worse than being Iced." </p><p> </p><p>"Don't remind me about that, I had enough fun with him with Judy. Keep her, and he won't have my head cut off. How long have we been talking anyway?" Nick finally asked, Finnick taking a look at the kitchen clock.</p><p> </p><p>"A good hour, no wonder my coffee is ice cold. Got me blabbering on about all this B.S., you got a tough path cut out ahead of you Nicky, hope ya' know that."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh trust me Finnick, I'm well aware of my issues." Nick stressed, quickly finishing the rest of his coffee before placing the mug in the sink, Finnick sliding his over, Nick pouring the rest back before Finnick got up and crashed on the couch, lazily smiling as he made himself comfortable, laying across it.</p><p> </p><p>"I bet ya' are. Just promise me, Nick you won't kill yourself, I can't afford to lose you. Just call me if anyone ever tries to put a hand on you. We may be on the different side of the law, but I'll use that baseball bat, and make a scene." He made sure to point to his baseball bat, giving Nick a dead serious glare, before Nick cheekily retorted. </p><p> </p><p>"That's sweet Finnick, I'll be fine, don't worry about me. You may smell gross, have comically large ears, and look like a midget, but you're a good friend, Finnick."</p><p> </p><p>"You are really pushing my limits, Wilde." Nick pretended to shake in fear, placing his paws over his forehead, dramatically sighing behind the counter. </p><p> </p><p>"Ooohoo, Using my last name now, I see. Got my little buddy angry. Fine, I'll cut it out. You're no fun, guess you're just becoming an old fart."</p><p> </p><p>"I ain't done yet, Nicky." Nick stretched out his back, feeling it pop as he strolled out of the kitchen. Checking his reflection alongside the living room window, he haphazardly combed his fur back, the morning sun glaring in his face as he squinted his eyes. Finnick's eyes drooped as he struggled to stay awake, Nick going into the foyer, slipping on his uniform shoes, before strolling back into the bedroom, grabbing the keys.</p><p> </p><p>"I'd love to talk more Finnick, but If I don't pick up Judy soon, she's gonna try to break down my door like you did."</p><p> </p><p>"Heh, I'm just gonna pass out here, can't sleep too well when protestors are rocking your van back and forth. It really is nice to see you again Nicky, I actually began missing your big, dumb self."</p><p> </p><p>"I know, I'm irresistible. Well, time to make the world a better place I guess." Nick whistled to himself as he began to open the front door, Finnick craning his head to face him, busting out in one final it of laughter.</p><p> </p><p>"Man, that bunny girl really made you a softy. Speaking of that, when is she stopping by?"</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean?" Nick's ears became red at the tips as he stopped unlocking the door, Finnick smirking at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Remember, I'm still a fox Nick, and we got a great sense of smell. Her sweet scent is all over this couch, you two have totally snuggled-"</p><p> </p><p>"No FInnick, we haven't-"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, so you just sit 6 feet apart on movie night? Come on Nick, you know you're on cloud nine, if you didn't want her scent here, you would've not had her sit on the couch as much as you do, you got a chair over there anyway, can't get anything past me, Nick." They both exchanged one more smile, as Nick finished unlocking the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Take care Finn, don't ruin my apartment while I'm gone, and yes, I'll give you a formal introduction to Judy, if we ever get the chance."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't get too far out of reach Nicky, just enjoy this time while we got it." </p><p> </p><p>"You're telling me. Sometimes I wish I went back to hustling-"</p><p> </p><p>"Not the way the streets are now, ya' know, you did the right thing. Don't make me regret being all sappy to you." </p><p> </p><p>Nick nodded in response, a tingle of premonition bristling across his fur as he closed the door behind, the bitter fall chill blowing in his face as he began to descend the stairs.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Façade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For those who didn't read the author's note, sorry for not posting for a while. I have been very busy dealing with a personal family loss, alongside the busy holiday season. I however have finally finished this chapter. It is nearly 5,000 words, which is on par with what I stated last chapter in terms of increasing chapter length. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, Weasleton makes an appearance, with a ending that roots deep into the temptation of a carnivore, and the desire to eat the meat they need. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, as It is necessary to progress the plot, and establish the case. </p><p>NOTE: This story is for mature audiences, and mature themes will be common throughout. Do note that this story premise will be a case study into a much darker Zootopia, and I know not everyone is into that, and for the most part, I myself prefer complete fluff, but I know that the violence I do depict is a necessary evil to depict cities closer to real life, where violence is a commonplace. Some infrequent political themes will also be present, however will be kept minimal due to our current chaotic political climate. But no need to fret, I will include plenty of slice of life chapters to balance out these first few heavy chapters. As I said, this chapter is needed to progress the plot, and is a bit darker than the rest of the story will be. Otherwise, expect fluff for the next few chapters to mellow out the intensity. Thank you for understanding, and thank you for all the support!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>“Because sometimes people who seem good </strong> <strong>end up being not as good as you might have hoped.”</strong><br/>
<strong>― <span class="authorOrTitle">Jonathan Safran Foe</span></strong></p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>That night before would be shrouded in malice. Al's shoes slowly clinked along the frigid iced sidewalk of the Tundra district, a sleek figure walking by his side, Al's nervous, raspy breath rattling into the air. Weasleton walked beside him, throwing his cigarette out onto the ground as he snorted. Although the District was often frozen over, he still was only wearing his white sleeveless shirt, no evidence of him suffering in the cold. </p><p> </p><p>Their steps echoed in the seemingly endless district, along what seemed to be a void less road that went on forever for Al. His eyes were sunken in, his cheek still stinging,  heart still pounding. Al met Weasleton on the streets of Zootopia, when he first moved there 3 years ago. They initiated an unlikely bond, cop-hating, movie pirater with a legal assistant would be the last thing either expected to run into each other, but they connected on two things, one of them being respect. </p><p> </p><p>Weasleton nor Al were given much respect, and Al discovered early on after being employed as a legal records intern for Lionheart that he was just being used a pawn for all his dirty work so any future legal repercussions after his time in office would eventually be tied back to Al's name, while Lionheart's remained clear. But Al knew if he ever spoke out about it, that he most likely would end up mysteriously disappearing, or being killed in the process, and with him only being in his 20's, he didn't want his legacy to be cut off as a legal intern with a corrupt administration as an accomplishment on his gravestone. </p><p> </p><p>But what Al didn't realize is that his one fatal flaw was a sense of morbid curiosity, sticking his nose into things he knew he shouldn't. It didn't take long for Al to call Weasleton, and for them to meet up. Al heard a few cryptic snippets of rumors of a market floating around, an underground industry that was thriving in the Tundra District. It didn't take Al long to connect the dots. With the recent cases the Z.P.D. picked up on, Al knew a market for carnivores was being catered to them on a silver platter. Al didn't know how long the market existed, but he knew it was most likely hiding in plain sight. The image of Utopia Zootopia created often masked the façade of a true city, running rampant with crime, corrupt administrations, and mammals were clueless.</p><p> </p><p>Weasleton usually wasn't the nicest, but he gave Al the benefit of the doubt, but he did raise his eyebrows at the proclamation when Al blurted out he wanted to go to the market. After Al pried him with Weasleton playing clueless, he finally gave in. </p><p> </p><p>"You know what you're getting yourself into, right?" Weasleton snorted the response, Al only able to nervously nod.</p><p> </p><p>"Gonna need a response, Al."</p><p> </p><p>"Y-yeah, I'm fine." He stuttered the reply, but Weasleton dropped it. They turned their way into a corner alleyway, the street lamps fading behind them as they only heard the echo of their breathing against the constricting alleyway that seemed to be closing in more and more on Al.</p><p> </p><p>"Look, I've been a regular at this market for a while, I do my job, I get paid, there's nothing to it. I don't eat the meat, I don't want it, and the only way I get away with it is because I do their dirty work."</p><p> </p><p>"Why would you put yourself in that position?" </p><p> </p><p>"Because I ain't got no degree, I don't have much money, and weasels are in high demand to do the job. We're fast, agile and narrow, we can sneak through vents, crevices, and crawl our way through about everything, which makes on person delivery transport for meat accessible, and easy, but a high demand market. I can make more in one night doing deliveries than I would make as a paycheck working in an office. High risk, high reward. I've weaseled my way out of a lot, There's a reason why I still haven't been arrested."</p><p> </p><p>His voice went quiet, a silent murmuring heard from what seemed to be a crowd in the distance. The Alleyway swooped in and out of rows of towering buildings and apartments, damp and dank, hanging over them, shrouding much of the moonlight that barely managed to peek through. A distinctive smell came from the sewers strewn across the ground, now becoming muddy, their shoes squelching against the mud as the buildings became more haphazard, remains of bones littering the sides. Al's eyes adjusted quickly to the waning light, an intoxicating aroma luring him deeper, his heart momentarily slowing down as he adapted to their surroundings, letting himself hang lose. Al finally took a deep breath, taking in the smell, a hint of excitement welling up inside of him, however a ping of guilt hit him with a realization. </p><p> </p><p>"If you don't mind me asking, Weasleton, why do carnivores exactly go rogue?" Weasleton nodded his head in response, sighing.</p><p> </p><p>"A lot of factors, Al. Zootopia is a big city, and they outlawed meat a while ago. We have been programmed to repress those urges, and most mammals on the street, well at least for a damn while, didn't even have a forethought of their primal instincts. But after that Nighthowler fiasco, animals began paying attention, especially carnivores. This idea of savagery or whatever, power, really seemed appealing to many, but at the same time, people like you and me, deal with these hidden urges. Now don't tell me you find the smell of meat appetizing because you're already drooling on your suit. Anyway, animals go savage, because they realize their primal instincts, and the only thing that can tame them, is eating actual meat. At the start, they just stole dead bodies from the morgue, but the quality was absolutely horrendous, and their urges weren't satisficed. Long story short, they drive themselves insane trying to get off meat after feeling guilt that society puts on them, but they lose control of themselves, tune back into those primal instincts, and end up brutally tearing a poor rabbit apart-"</p><p> </p><p>"So you know what happened last night?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hell do I know, rumors hit the streets all the time, people forget this is a metropolis, people like me are here for the money. I have gotten nearly iced myself because of the stupid green stuff, but damn does it feel nice to have that cash and hustling people off of it-"</p><p> </p><p>"And you feel no guilt because of it?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Most of the time Al, nah. The only reason I don't steal from you is because I know you aren't stupid, and you actually are one of the first people who I ever bumped into that actually allowed me to talk for a damn minute. run into someone like cottontail, stupid bunny cop from the Z.P.D., and give you no chance to catch your breath, ain't gonna get anything from me otherwise. In fact, you being a legal intern, shocked you didn't run the moment you saw those pirated D.V.D's, beats me." </p><p> </p><p>"Just thought maybe you were struggling?" </p><p> </p><p>"Appreciate the support and empathy pal, but I don't need it, nor do I need nobody if I wanted to. But I let you tag along, I like you for some reason, don't know why, you seem like you keep your mouth shut on things, so I trust you enough." </p><p> </p><p>"Most of the time yeah, I just keep to myself, but hearing of these murders, I just want to know why some of these carnivores decide to eat meat, and if it's even worth it?"</p><p> </p><p>"I can't tell ya' the answer to that, but I know how you snoop... well that's anotha' reason why I like you, remind of me when I was younger. You like to know the answers to everything, but I'm telling you, it ain't pretty at all. I learned that quick, hardened me out, made me the con=artist I am today, for better or for worse. You know the fact you're willing to walk into this market speaks volumes. Yeah, Lionheart's involved, do I know how, absolutely not, He reports to the 'big one'-"</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p> </p><p>"Heh, she doesn't like being called by her real name. Runs the market, has vendors, sets up shops in abandoned buildings along these alleyways in the defunct, neglected portions of the Tundra Town District or Happy Town, and pays money to keep anybody shut about it. Bet you it's a million-dollar industry at least, all she gotta do is set up here, or happy Town, and the Z.P.D. will never know."</p><p> </p><p>"But why haven't they discovered the market?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because it's nomadic. Before ya' know it, moves to completely new locations almost monthly, and the vendors follow, and keep a sum of their profits and can set up their nice little shops and advertisements and all of that. And besides, prejudice still exists, herbivores don't err on this side of town, and most carnivores, even cops most likely know a friend or two who goes to the market, but they don't dare say anything. She has tabs on everybody, and you make a wrong step, and she'll get you killed, make it look like an accident, and suck all the profits you made out of you dry and leave your rotting corpse there for police to open a cold-case that'll never be solved. Speaking of that..."</p><p> </p><p>Weasleton suddenly shivered down from the back of his spine, the first time Al saw him physically uncomfortable. The chatter was not roaring to life, the road turning into a dry dirt walk-way of sorts, about 2 lanes wide. The buildings began to space apart from each other, old foliage sneaking into the crevices and holes of the buildings, wooden doors swinging open loosely off their hinges onto the side, boarded up windows with old advertisements from defunct  businesses rolling across the street. Makeshift lanterns hung above them, wired on the second floor balconies of each buildings, allowing almost a warm glow to welcome the market. It was bustling with life, carnivores of all sizes, from weasels to lions strolling through, chatting with each other, carrying bags of goods, the sounds of coin being exchanged, the starry night sky above them, the moon peeking through the frame of the buildings. The windows were lit with candles on the second floor, dusted and grime windows acquainted with their faint glow.</p><p> </p><p>"We take another step and we're in. The smell of meat is strong, you sure you're strong enough to handle it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry about me Weasleton, just give me a minute to look, then I'll decide."</p><p> </p><p>"Heh, if you say so, knock yourself out bud. I don't doubt ya', It'll be fun I think, spend some time snooping in the market, then head back to the bar for a few drinks?"</p><p> </p><p>"You know I don't drink, Weasleton." Al cracked a light smile as Weasleton chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"We'll need it after this, trust me..." His words suddenly trailed off as Weasleton felt a wave rushing across his body hit him, a thought popping up into his mind. Al wasn't exposed to meat yet, and his primal instincts, unlike his, couldn't really be controlled. But he knew it was too late to turn back, he saw associates in the dark keeping an eye on their every move as the swooped between each building. He gulped, feeling a twinge of uncertainty as he thought back to his earlier warnings to Al. </p><p> </p><p>Al looked around for a moment, seeing carnivores smiling, sitting along small chairs on the same second-floor balconies, seeming to enjoy platters of a wild assortment of meats. He saw couples, even young children running through the streets, laughing. Al expected with the bones not far behind their steps in the alleyway was a premonition for a market of savagery of evil, and Weasleton's words sounded like a dire warning, but Al was actually... smiling?</p><p> </p><p>It seemed too good to be true, but Al knew he was seeing it correctly. It seemed like any normal night in the bustling street life of Zootopia, the only difference was that shops were set up in abandoned buildings, and that it was simply put, a black market. However, the connotation bit sour, but this seemed even more lively to Al than the nights he awkwardly stumbled into clubs, ending up in the corner by himself drinking flat ale, droning over his internship. He felt more in his element here. Other than a few glances at the odd pair as carnivores walked by with their products, it seemed, completely safe. As they strolled silently, Weasleton spit his toothpick out, bouncing against the wall of one of the abandoned buildings. </p><p> </p><p>"It doesn't seem..." Al started to say something, but the aroma of the meat was overwhelming him, drooling at the fangs as he struggled to maintain his composure."</p><p> </p><p>"Let me tell ya, this is a criminal organization and a half, the fact we're even here is putting us at risk of going savage ourselves."</p><p> </p><p>"So you mean once this drooling, this instinct, is triggered, that I'm going to go savage?" Al asked suddenly, a panic closing up on his throat as his pace quickened. People seemed to hurry on by faster, his world starting to become a blur as he realized he didn't take Weasleton's warning seriously. A lump clutched at his throat as Weasleton replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Not impossible, Al. I told ya back there and you just nodded your head, should've known you were in another world." Al suddenly stopped in his steps, putting his arm out in front of Weasleton, who just casually ducked underneath it, chuckling.</p><p> </p><p>"You think you're gonna just walk in the market, and leave? They keep a tab on EVERYBODY. You got no option but to buy a product-"</p><p> </p><p>"We are getting out of here, Weasleton, why did I even..."</p><p> </p><p>"I said you weren't stupid earlier, but I'd say otherwise now. Did you not LISTEN to anything that I said? We're in a black market, prices are at a seasonal low, they're looking for carnivores like you who look like they're about to collapse on the side of the road. Sorry to put it this way buddy, but you need the meat more than I do. Carnivores are designed to survive off meat consumption. How the hell do you think these Lions look the way they are? They have to have the protein, our bodies crave meat, Al, and as I said, they'll sucker you in with that idea of control. But we really don't. Heh, there's plenty of options of meat here if you want me to list them-"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't wanna hear about it, Weasleton. I made a mistake snooping in here, I should've kept my mouth shut and just went home."</p><p> </p><p>"As I tried telling you in the first place, huh can't tell me I tried warning you as a friend. Anyway, what do you want, I know you haven't ate dinner, almost <em>dying </em>to try something , aren't ya?"</p><p>Al ignored the joke, Weasleton croaking to himself as Al suddenly became much more aware of his senses. He felt something off, a sense of hunger he never felt before. His stomach was twisted in knots, but his head was pounding. His pupils were dilated, and he felt the fur on the back of his neck stand straight up, his body ready to lurch forward at any moment, his legs and arms tensing. He licked around his fangs, shivering with curiosity as their sharpness seemingly came to life as they poked against his tongue, their crushing weight begging to clamp down on the nearest item, anything he could grab his hands with. </p><p> </p><p>"I can tell you weren't lying, heh. Feeling those instincts for the first time put me out of my comfort zone for a while." </p><p> </p><p>"I don't want to think about it, but at the same time-"</p><p> </p><p>"You can't stop thinking about it? Kept me all night the first time I walked into the Market you'll get used to it, any herbivore you pass by, any whiff of any mammal or meat of your choice is going to pull you, tug you closer to those instincts." Weasleton just accepted it as matter of fact, it happened to the best. While he knew he should've not brought Al to the market in the back of his mind, he knew he wasn't going to stop asking, and you reap what you sow. Although Weasleton considered Al his friend, staring at his glaring, dilated pupils reflecting against the light of the lanterns above, a look of true, unhinged savagery made Weasleton in reality, absolutely horrified. He just bluffed it off like he always did, but the stares Al gave him couldn't help but make him wish he could slither through the crevices of the abandoned buildings and run off like he always did. </p><p> </p><p>"Anyway, if you are interested in the market selection, rabbit's the most popular option right now. Pretty bland and flavorless I heard, but it can be used as an introductory meat if you choose. To be honest Al, you worrying me a bit bud, you seemed to be a bit... unhinged." Al just shrugged off the response, his snout sniffing in the air. His body seemed to instinctively turn towards the corner building. A makeshift spray painted wooden sign was plastered above the dilapidated door, a dead rabbit crudely painted across it, illustrated torn into several pieces, in a pool of blood. The Juxtaposition with the sign was met with laughing, young children with what was supposedly their parents as the dug into their cuisine on the sidewalk, the blood dripping from their fangs onto the ground, leaving behind a trail of bloodied remains, or dripping from the second story balconies. Al didn't see what Weasleton saw, the glowing eyes of predators as they ripped their meal apart in seconds, thrashing at it, demanding for more. The children laughing suddenly out lashed in anger in demand, the crowd seemed at once to move quicker, the shops filling up quicker, the bright, inviting lanterns flickering in a light, however, bitter winter chill as the first few flurries fell and mixed into the blood-stained dirt road. </p><p> </p><p>"Al, you were disgusted when you told me about those murders earlier. I hope ya' realize bud those rabbits ARE in this shop." Al stood at the door ajar, obviously conflicted with himself, half of his body seeming to drag itself at both ends, in a tug-of-war. Something snapped inside Al, he knew it, and he couldn't really speak. His heart felt like it was about to explode out of its chest, a low growl emitting from his snout as he breathed rapidly in and out, sweating. </p><p> </p><p>"I-I know. What harm does one b-bite do, Weasleton?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'll tell you what it does, it makes you crave more. I'm about to end up in the shop and buying something myself if you keep standing here, tempting me. Just get what you need, I'll be in a minute, and we're getting out of here. You making a purchase will clear our names, at least for this time." Al seemed giddy with excitement, but he still was frowning as he managed to mumble a rebuttal.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you a-allowing me to do this, Weasleton. Please, I can't give in-"</p><p> </p><p>"Because if I did, you'd maul me in the process, and look, us carnivores need the meat. I despise it, but I know I'll eventually end up in your position Al. I'm sorry for taking you here, I wasn't thinkin' straight, thought it'd be harmless fun..." Al responded quickly, stuttering.</p><p> </p><p>"N-no, it isn't your fault. I know it's wrong, but I would've e-ended up here anyway on my own accord. If I'm going to go savage, a-at least you're nearby."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't get your hopes up bud, you go savage and my ass is off running through this Alleyway faster than stupid cottontail chasing my behind in the Downtown district. If you're gonna do it, just go ahead, I can't stop ya'."</p><p> </p><p>Al still had guilt laced across his face, but the temptation was weighing him down, pushing him towards the ground. He knew he was wrong, he was going to contribute to the issue, but the temptation was too strong, it was too much to bare, and Al finally cracked under the pressure as he darted through the door. </p><p> </p><p>Weasleton picked his pace back up, entering in the make-shift shop, walls hung with hooks and rows upon rows of stripped rabbit meat, an Otter butcher behind the counter quickly shuffling his hands into bags full of meat, handing them to several rather impatient Weasles who just smirked as Weasleton as they walked past him, purposely bumping crudely into his right shoulder. Weasleton just stood, leaning near the wall of meat, trying to resist the temptation that he had fought for so long as Al reached for his wallet in his pocket, frantically murmuring incoherently to the shop owner, who just cocked an eyebrow, and a nod as Weasleton, knowing it was his first time. The butcher stepped behind a makeshift curtain, the sound of a butcher knife digging into the now lifeless flesh of a victimized rabbit. The sound stung his ears with its sharp talons, causing him to blink several times in discomfort. The curtain flew back open, the meat set on the table in a bag, the bloodied hands of the Otter taking the money in, and shoving it into his pocket, before wiping his blood-smeared hands off with a towel that was stained crimson red. Al just stood there, holding the bag limply in his hands as he stared at Weasleton. </p><p> </p><p>"If you eat that meat pal, there ain't nuthin' ya' can do to turn you back." The otter exclaimed with a hint of irony laced in his voice as he cracked a smile. Weasleton scowled in response, his breath suddenly caught in his throat as Al picked up the meat. It was still raw, relatively pale in comparison to the fattier meats, and it looked dry, but Al licked his fangs, before sinking into his first bite, a sickening squelch emitting from the meat as he struggled to chew the first few bites. In that moment, the walls around the market seemed to fall on Weasleton, its true evil extent being ripped right in front of his eyes as if the flaking paint along the walls were a revelation to a world, a city with boiling tensions. A sudden sense of regret hit Weasleton, and usually, he'd shake it off. He didn't feel guilty, right? He fought with himself for a moment, snapping back into his demeanor as he shoved it into the back of his mind, absent mindedly staring at Al as he gave into the temptation, enjoying every lick, every bite. </p><p> </p><p>Or so he thought.</p><p> </p><p>A sudden look of disassociation painted across his features and the pieces for Weasleton snapped in place. This was how they dragged everyone else into it, that's why they wanted him to deliver it, to put the blame on him. He created the monster now growling in-front of him, his paws licked clean, but an insatiable appetize unending. His only friend, in his own ignorance, turned himself from the subtle, quiet minded individual into a ravenous beast feeling the high of his primal instincts, that would only raise the bar higher in the realm of temptation. Wealseton knew it would happen, but he just denied it, just put it back in the past, Al wasn't weak enough, right? Well, he was. As Al stumbled forward, the otter winked at Weasleton, knowing that Al would be a regular at the business. Weasleton couldn't help but feel an impending ping of guilt, and for the first time in his life, he felt guilty for everything he did, for everyone he hurt, and now he dragged Al into the illegal business he was involved in, and the temptation that came with it.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's go, Weasleton." Al growled in response, walking out of the building briskly. Weasleton rushed behind him, running through the crowds of Carnivores, expletives shouting out into the night sky as he made his way down the endless corridor. But he wasn't failing Al. He was making his way out, slithering his way through a lopsided chain-link fence at the very outer skirmishes of the market, plowing his way through the pile of snow quickly accumulating. Weasleton smelled it, he knew what was coming, he knew he had to get away from Al before he was involved in something much more sinister than anything he ever dared engage in. He knew he was a wuss, Weasleton knew it was his thought, but ultimately, he was selfish, and all he could do to reassure himself was pat the pocket of money he smuggled from Al's wallet out of his back pocket. He thought with himself, before deciding at the last moment to turn back.</p><p> </p><p>Weasleton didn't know what prompted him to go back, he had the money, he had everything he needed, and they'd discover the scene in the morning, and link it to the market, and he'd get away getting out of Zootopia.</p><p> </p><p>"Damn it Al, making me soft..." He whispered to himself as he re-emerged back through the fence into the alleyway, slowing his pace to a brisk walking speed as he caught his breath, and blending in so he didn't stick out any longer.</p><p> </p><p>As Al walked back into the darkness of the Alleyway, he suddenly turned around, not scenting Weasleton anywhere in sight, but his mind was still buzzing off the high. He felt a sense of sadness wash over him, but his scent caught on to something else, much, much sweeter. He quickened his pace once again, practically running on all fours as he dashed out of the Alleyway, onto the street. The ice laced sidewalks met him again, and at the corner of his eye, he saw a figure standing at a street light, a small individual In his predatory state, he suddenly sensed a flash of dazzling white fur, a young rabbit, a little boy about 10 years of age sobbing as he stumbled through the Alleyway, seemingly lost. Al could hear him asking for help, this fragile, puny voice nothing but a pointless hum in his ears. Al knew his parents were nearby, he scented them down the street, yelling for their son. Al heard the young rabbit bickering, complaining about his parents were always an issue, and that he was going to take a bus and run away. The poor young rabbit didn't realize Al's intent, until he pounced on all fours, growling, thrashing his fangs infront of the little boy. Al's ears pinned to the back of his head as he heard his parents screaming. For a moment, he looked back at them, nearly snapping back out the trance, but he knew it was an easy target, one couldn't exist. </p><p> </p><p>Al knew he was ultimately going to end up getting killed, but a wicked smile laced across his features at his own bitter demise as he accepted his fate. His fatal flaw dragged him as a device, Weasleton used him, and now he was going to end out the very way he thought he never would. </p><p> </p><p>"W-will you help me sir?"</p><p> </p><p>The little boy suddenly yelped out in surprise as Al leaped forward, until he stopped in his tracks, a sudden shadow emerging back on the street, the light shining on Weasleton's features as tried speaking to Al. </p><p> </p><p>"Shoot me, Weasleton, before I kill him!"  Weasleton has his hand at his belt, the handgun within his grasps, but he yelled back from across the road. </p><p> </p><p>"I can't do it Al, move from the kid, and we turn ourselves in. THAT's the only option ya' got, pal!" </p><p> </p><p>"WHY DID I do this Weasleton, why did I convince you to go with me!?"</p><p> </p><p>"Why was I convinced you weren't weak enough to give in..." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not moving from the body, Weasleton." His eyes stared daggers into Weasleton as Al's body tensed again, foaming at the mouth. In a split second reaction of instinct, Weasleton pulled out his gun, pointing it right at Al's head. The little boy was ready to take off running, Weasleton keeping his feet steady as he moved forward slowly closer.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't take another step, Al."</p><p> </p><p>But Al wouldn't listen. His right foot dragged against the ground as he pranced onto all fours, turning his face back to the little boy, his tail stiff as his claws dug into the sidewalk. As Al began to open his fangs, Weasleton put his finger on the trigger. </p><p> </p><p>"I really didn't wanna do this to ya', Al. You actually were an okay buddy of mine."</p><p> </p><p>And with that, he pulled the trigger, the shot echoing through the street. Al's body suddenly went rigid as he fell right in front of the child, his eyes staring wide at the pool of blood making its way underneath Al's head as he fell back onto the ground, crying, staring at Weasleton. He just stood there across the street, stone-faced as he pulled out his phone, dialing himself 911. Weasleton was usually insensitive, but it couldn't let him shoot his friend right between the eyes of an innocent little herbivore just be left to him. Weasleton knew if he didn't get killed in prison or turned himself in, he'd shoot himself there on the spot. </p><p>Bogo sat in his office silently, smoking a cigar, letting the rings of smoke puff out softly in the hazy air as he leaned back in his office chair, closing his eyes, rubbing his temples with his left hand. He suddenly shot back into reality as the phone rang. It was 11 that night, and Clawhauser typically was off duty, however that night he was working late processing the Nighthowlers case. His voice sounded panicked, a sense of dread laced Bogo as he stated it was a code 187, in the TundraTown district, and that only meant one thing. </p><p> </p><p>This wasn't just a coincidence. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>